My world begins with us
by Abuela Simpson-Wentz
Summary: HP! Universe. Tres amigas, tres mundos distintos, una tragedia hará que su mundo cambie radicalmente. Las personas buenas resultan ser malas,las malas resultan ser buenas. Los amigos se volverán enemigos y los enemigos se unirán. Santana/ Sebastian, Rachel/Quinn, Finn/Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**"MY WORLD ENDS WITH YOU"**

Una persona atravesaba los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts a toda velocidad en un intento de escapar de sus perseguidores.

-Muévete más rápido, Fabray- las lagrimas en el rostro de Rachel eran evidentes por el temblor en su voz - Se escapa.

Quinn se quedo callada. Intentaba llevar el paso de Rachel y Santana, pero era casi imposible.

Santana no desperdicio el tiempo volteando por su hombro, sabía perfectamente que Rachel ya la había alcanzado y era cuestión de segundos para que el primer hechizo la golpeara, pero no podía parar, no deseaba parar.

Rachel se movía impulsada por una rabia cegadora, lo veía todo en rojo. Lo único que deseaba era vengarse, ya nada le importaba. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, no se molestaba en limpiarlas. Los músculos de sus piernas ardían de tanto correr, jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Escuchó como Quin le rogaba que parara la inútil persecución, pero ella ya no escuchaba.

Observaba la espalda de Santana, con el rostro deformado por el odio. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, con las lagrimas aun derramándose de sus ojos chocolate, pronunció el hechizo que prometió nunca usar contra nadie, menos contra un amigo.

-_Crucio_

Rachel sintió el poder fluir por su brazo como un hormigueo, y era como si con el maleficio se hubiera ido todo rastro de cordura que le quedaba.

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron por el horror. En cuanto la maldición golpeó la espalda de Santana, esta sintió un dolor que no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera sufrido antes, era tan intenso que le cortó la respiración. Cayó al suelo con la cabeza sujeta entre las manos, soltando un alarido, que incluso el mismo Voldemort hubiera estado orgulloso de escuchar.

Rachel bajó la varita, miraba a Santana en shock. Sintió nauseas en la boca del estomago y uso toda sus fuerzas para no vomitar. Todo el cuerpo de Santana temblaba, se había acomodado en posición fetal y un sollozo escapó de sus temblorosos labios.

Santana lloraba inconsolable, pero no sabía si era por el dolor que le había producido el maleficio o el hecho que fuera Rachel quien lo había conjurado. A pesar de que el maleficio no duro mucho, sentía el fantasma del dolor sobre su cuerpo.

Un silencio pesado se estableció entre las tres chicas.

Quinn estaba congelada en su lugar, aturdida. Rachel temblaba de rabia y dolor. Y, por último, Santana seguía en la tierra, solo que ahora no lloraba solo estaba entumecido. Ninguna de las tres se atrevía a moverse, en ese momento algo se había roto y nada podría repararlo.

-Rachel- Quinn extendió una mano para tocar el hombro de Rachel, pero esta lo sacudió, murmurando un seco "no me toques". Quinn dejó caer la mano, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Rachel estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sus facciones estaban esculpidas en piedra. Sus ojos antes llenos de vida ahora estaban apagados, fríos como el acero. Alzó la varita de nuevo, apuntando amenazadoramente a Santana.

-Levántate, Lopez- Escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno en su boca- Saca tu varita. Defiéndete. Eres el mejor duelista ¿no? Demuéstralo.

Santana alzó la cabeza, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Aún así, se levantó temblorosamente. Apenas se había enderezado, una varita le apretaba el cuello y Rachel la tenia sujeta por el collar de su túnica. Se acercó a su oído.

-En honor a la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos te dejare luchar por tu vida, aunque no creo que ganes esta- Las palabras las dijo con una frialdad inusual en ella. Después la aventó, haciendo a Santana tropezarse con sus propios pies. Rachel se acercó a Quinn, quien seguía muda.

-Vamos, Quinn, saca también tu varita- le susurró a la rubia.

Santana tal y como era ella, no pudo evitar burlarse, a pesar de que sabía que las cosas acabarían mal.

- Me siento sumamente afortunada, Berry- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Solo tu mostraría compasión por una pecadora como yo.

Quinn veía el intercambio incapaz de hacer nada. Rachel solo apretó la mandíbula, la locura nublaba su mente y le costaba pensar con claridad.

-Rachel, no creo que esta sea la manera en que...- no pudo acabar la frase, porque Rachel la interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Y dejar que se vaya así? ¿Después de lo que hizo?- las palabras salían entre jadeos. Rachel respiro profundamente en un intento en vano de controlarse.

- Por supuesto que no debe de irse así, pero no creo que sea la forma hacer esto- Quinn pronunciaba las palabras lentamente. Rachel solo se encogió de hombros, haciendo caso omiso de su amiga.

-Vamos, López, saca tu varita.

Santana no quería pelear con Rachel, la quería mucho, era de sus mejores amigas, y un duelo así solo acababa en una cosa: muerte. Y ella no quería morir pero tampoco quería que Rachel saliera lastimada.

-López, no tenemos todo el día- gruñó Rachel, el odio reluciendo como el encantamiento lumos incluso aunque todo estaba a oscuras.

Santana metió una mano paralizada a su túnica, y unos momentos después su varita se blandía a lo alto.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Rachel, su varita se movió con tanta rapidez que pareció un borrón.

Santana a duras penas tuvo tiempo para conjurar un contra hechizo, pero aún así no fue lo suficientemente potente y salió despedida hacia atrás golpeándose la espalda contra un árbol.

-Rachel- gritó Quinn, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué,Quinn? Ahora ¿Qué quieres? ¿No crees que ya esperamos suficiente?- La voz de Rachel temblaba de nuevo pero Quinn no podía descifrar si era por rabia o por tristeza.

- Matarla, no va a traerlo de vuelta, Rachel, el no querría que hicieras esto- Quinn intentaba razonar con su amiga, pero esta no daba indicios de escucharla- Tus padres estarían avergonzados si se enterasen de esto.

La cabeza de Rachel volteó tan rápido hacia Quinn, que parecía que se iba a romper. Rachel la veía sorprendida, sus facciones estaban desfiguradas del shock al escuchar las palabras que dijo Quinn.

Santana también observaba sorprendida a Quinn, ella sabía que el tema de los padres de Rachel era un tema casi prohibido.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, _sangre sucia_- En cuanto las palabras dejaron la boca de Rachel, esta se arrepintió de inmediato. El rostro de Quinn reflejo el dolor que le causaron las palabras de Rachel.

Santana sintió hervir sus venas. Ella odiaba esa palabra. Odiaba a las personas que pronunciaban esa palabra. Odiaba lo que esa palabra representaba. Y en otro tiempo Rachel había estado de acuerdo con ella. Pero quizá, ese tiempo se había acabado, apretó la varita entre sus manos.

-Berry- el tono de Santana era peligroso, pero esta no le prestaba atención ya que estaba mirando a Quinn casi arrepentida- tú estas enojada conmigo, deja a Quinn fuera de esto.

Rachel parpadeo, y su mirada adquirió un brillo asesino.

-Como tú quieras- su varita se movió con rapidez, lanzando potentes hechizos contra Santana.

Las dos eran duelistas por naturaleza, lo llevaban en la sangre. Desde pequeñas habían sido entrenadas para ser brujas excepcionales en el arte del duelo. Y en otras artes que las dos se avergonzaban de siquiera conocer.

Santana, apenas tenía momentos para respirar por que los ataques de Rachel eran imparables y letales. Las emociones de Rachel corrían salvajes a través de su mente y su varita lo reflejaba.

Quinn ya no intervenía, estaba quieta. Observando sin observar como sus dos mejores amigas peleaban a muerte, mientras las palabras de Rachel hacían eco en su mente "Sangre sucia", su estatus de sangre siempre la había perseguido desde que habia pisado Hogwarts la primera vez. Quinn parpadeó y se enfocó en lo que había delante de ella. Rachel y Santana se lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra la una a la otra.

Rachel tenia las facciones deformadas en una mezcla entre sufrimiento, odio, ira. Quinn sabía lo mucho que a Rachel le dolía pelear contra Santana, quien hasta hacia unos momentos fue su mejor amiga. Quinn cerró los ojos un momento, ya que su corazón estaba lleno de pesar. Cuando los abrió lo que vio le heló las venas. Los ojos de Rachel ya no reflejaban ni sufrimiento ni ira ni siquiera odio, estaban cegados por la locura. Rachel había perdido el ancla que la unía a la tierra, a sus principios.

-Vamos, Santana- Rachel soltó una terrible risotada, que solo competiría contra la de Bellatrix Lestrange- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Y yo que me había preocupado.

Santana tenía los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo, los hechizos se le estaban acabando, lo único que quería era parar a Rachel.

-_Expulso _-Santana apuntó a los pies de Rachel, esta saltó hacia atrás y se salvó por un pelo de la explosión que había conjurado Santana. Rachel abrió mucho los ojos al ver el cráter en el suelo.

Rachel sonrió torcidamente.

-Así que las cosas van enserio ¿no, López? - Rachel jadeaba un poco, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Alzó su varita y describió un círculo encima de su cabeza, de la varita salieron llamas doradas, que se dirigieron como un látigo contra Santana, esta sacudió su varita y una fuente de agua se dirigió a Rachel. Al combinarse las llamas y el agua se formó una explosión, que lanzó a las chicas a volar.

La espalda de Santana chocó el suelo con un golpe sordo, y el aire de los pulmones se le escapó bruscamente. Se apoyó en los codos, y su visión se oscureció en los bordes. Parpadeo, intentando aclararse la visión. Apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar hacia un lado. El hechizo de Rachel creó un cráter a lado de su cabeza.

-Vamos a terminar con esto, Santana- Rachel hablaba como enloquecida- tu lo mataste, ahora yo haré lo mismo.

En ese momento, Quinn reaccionó, saliendo de su letargo. Sacó tan deprisa su varita que Rachel no se dio cuenta del movimiento.

-_Avada_

_-Expelliarmus-_ La varita de Rachel saltó por los aires, Rachel estaba atónita. Buscó con la mirada, a la persona que la había desarmado y se encontró con la mirada desafiante de Quinn.

-Quinn-Rachel estaba sin palabras. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, haciéndola parecer un pez fuera del agua.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué la salvaste? Ella lo mató, nos traicionó, mató a nuestro amigo ¡Nuestro amigo!- Gritó esto último, recuperándose de la sorpresa y ahora viendo con furia a Quinn.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Rachel? Yo estaba ahí contigo ¿no lo recuerdas? Yo lo vi acostado en el piso, mientras ella le apuntaba con su varita- Quinn sollozaba al decir esas palabras- Pero no voy a dejar que te conviertas en una asesina por una persona así.

Santana recuperó el aliento, y se aferró a su varita como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era cierto. Se enderezó y apuntó con su varita a las chicas, que una vez fueron sus amigas. Aprovechó el momento de distracción, para darse la vuelta.

-_Accio varita_- La voz de Rachel envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Santana, esa chica ya no era su amiga, era lo que sus padres no querían que se convirtiera: _Una mortifaga_.

Quinn también se dio cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Rachel y se dispuso a atacarla.

-_Desmaius_- Quinn salió volando por los aires y golpeo tan fuerte el piso que perdió el conocimiento.- lo siento, Quinn, pero no soy tan blanda como tú.

Santana estaba horrorizada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado. Rachel atacó a Quinn, eso era imposible. Rachel cuidaba de Quinn, la defendía de los otros alumnos cuando hacían referencia a su estatus de sangre. Y ahora Quinn estaba en el suelo desarmada.

Santana levantó su varita con una mano temblorosa.

-Rachel, ¿cómo pudiste? - Santana miraba a Rachel como si a esta le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- Quinn...ella...no...debiste...por...como

Santana seguía mirando estupefacta a Rachel, quien a su vez miraba a Quinn con remordimiento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa emoción fue reemplazada por la de ira.

-¿Como pude hacerlo? ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?- Cada palabra era como la maldición _cruciatus _en Santana- Vamos, Santana, no hice nada que tu no harías.

Santana dejó la culpabilidad a un lado, y fue a enfrentarse a Rachel, estaba cansada de que nadie la escuchara, sus mejores amigas la habían juzgado sin saber que había ocurrido realmente.

-Tú no sabes nada, Rachel- habló a través de sus dientes apretados.

Rachel la miró duramente con la varita apuntándole al pecho.

-Lo que sé, Santana, es que Kurt está muerto. Y la única culpable eres tú.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Rachel agitó su varita. A Santana le pareció que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. El viento acariciaba los arboles que se movían al compas de este, los pájaros aleteaban sin ninguna prisa. Incluso Quinn se movía un poco, despertando del efecto provocado del hechizo que Rachel lanzó contra ella. Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron por el miedo, Santana le dedicó una mueca.

Los ojos de Santana y Rachel se encontraron unos brevísimos segundos. Los de Rachel ya no reflejaban la misma calidez que en su día la recibieron, ahora estaban oscurecidos por una sombra de locura.

Los de Santana debían de reflejar algo similar, solo que la locura estaría reemplazada por la tristeza, el cansancio, la mirada de una persona que ya ha vivido mucho. Santana pensó que a sus diecisiete años, nunca había logrado algo de lo que en verdad se enorgulleciera, bueno, solo una cosa y era la misma razón que la puso en esta situación.

Lo único que esperaba era que no doliera, y que de encontrarse con Kurt, este ya la hubiera perdonado.

Los labios de Rachel se movieron lentamente conjurando el hechizo que pondría fin a la vida de Santana. Rachel blandió su varita, y por un momento Santana pareció reconocer en esos ojos opacos los de su mejor amiga pero solo fue por un momento, ya que de la varita salió un haz de luz roja que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Santana sintió como el mundo a su alrededor perdía sentido. Estaba cayendo hacia atrás tan lentamente, que por un momento vio como Quinn se levantaba de su lugar y corría a lado de Rachel, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo.

En el minuto en que su espalda tocó la tierra del campo dedicó una última mirada hacia el cielo, las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor. Eso la alegró, al menos pudo ver algo hermoso antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Todo se volvió negro._

* * *

Hola espero que les agrade la historia. Se aceptan criticas buenas,malas. Subiré tan pronto como pueda.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Her world begins to fall apart"**

Quinn miraba el cuerpo flácido de Santana esparcido en la tierra, con ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer lo que había pasado, Santana había sido como una hermana mayor para ella y ahora estaba inconsciente en el lugar donde habían vivido tantas aventuras cuando eran más pequeñas.

La varita de Santana estaba a un lado del brazo izquierdo de esta. Rachel se acercó lentamente, casi con cautela, como si esperara que la chica se despertara de un momento a otro. Cuando llegó hasta donde la varita se encontraba, se agachó y la tomó con una mano temblorosa.

El torbellino de emociones dentro de la cabeza de Rachel se había aplacado un poco, concediéndole unos segundos de gloriosa lucidez. Examinó la varita de la latina con fingido interés. Le dedicó una mirada de desdén a la chica inconsciente antes de lanzar la varita con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

Rachel inhaló y exhaló un par de veces lentamente. Cerró los ojos un momento, escuchaba las voces de siempre susurrándole al oído cosas que no comprendía. En ese momento las voces estaban calladas, murmurando quedamente y era como un zumbido para ella; lo cual agradecía porque eso le permitiría concentrarse y acabar de una vez su cometido.

Quinn se acercó al cuerpo de Santana observando como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente como si estuviera dormida.

-Rachel- la voz de Quinn era ronca, tenía la garganta seca y tragó con cierta dificultad.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Rachel no dio señas de haberla escuchado. Solo observaba a la chica con morbosa fascinación. Inconscientemente, se llevo una mano al rostro y respingo al sentir una punzada en el labio inferior, que estaba roto, a causa del duelo con Santana. Se limpio la sangre con la manga de su túnica, distraídamente.

Quinn miró a Rachel, quien estaba en su propio mundo alejada de la realidad, una realidad donde su mejor amigo había muerto y su amiga de toda la vida había sido la culpable de eso. Extendió la mano, en un intento de tocar a su amiga. En cuanto su mano rozó el brazo de Rachel, esta soltó un respingo.

Rachel miró a Quinn, largamente, como si no supiera quién era e intentando recordar. Sus ojos estaban muertos. Parpadeó y un poco de vida volvió a ellos.

Con su varita señaló a Santana.

-Acabar con ella, por supuesto- Quinn estaba atónita por la respuesta de Rachel, y solo pudo mirarla con sus ojos salidos de sus orbitas.

Rachel volteó a ver a Santana, y después a Quinn. Y de nuevo a Santana. Alzó su varita dispuesta a pronunciar el peor de los maleficios imperdonables.

-No- la voz de Quinn era firme- no dejaré que la mates.

La expresión de Rachel no cambio, ni siquiera reflejó sorpresa. A pesar de su frio exterior, una batalla se llevaba a cabo en su interior, las voces fueron subiendo de volumen hasta que eran gritos coléricos que hacían que se quisiera tapar las orejas con ambas manos.

-Sospechaba que dirías eso, Quinn- su voz fría ya no sorprendió a Quinn, quien ahora tenía la varita en su mano.- Desde un principio supe que estabas de su lado.

Esto enfureció a Quinn.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Rachel- Rachel ni siquiera parpadeó- Solo que no quiero convertirme en una asesina como ella, ni quiero que tú te conviertas en algo que desprecias.

-Vamos, Quinn , sabes que eso es lo último que me importa en este momento.

Rachel hizo ademán de acercarse a Santana. Pero Quinn se le adelantó, poniéndose enfrente de Rachel.

- A mi si me importa y si tengo que pelear contigo para evitarlo. Lo haré.

Quinn agitó su varita en la cara de Rachel para darle énfasis a su declaración. Rachel sonrió torcidamente, y Quinn pudo distinguir algo en los ojos de Rachel, pero tan pronto como llego se fue.

-Bueno, Quinn, entonces- Alzó su varita mientras retrocedía unos pasos para crear más distancia entre ellas- no creo que puedas evitarlo.

Quinn no era tan rápida para conjurar un hechizo como Rachel, pero estaba preparada para cuando esta atacara.

El hechizo rebotó contra el escudo de Quinn. Rachel lanzó un contra hechizo.

Y el duelo comenzó. Quinn se defendía lo mejor que podía pero Rachel era un año mayor que ella y conocía más hechizos.

-_Desmaius_- Quinn saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el hechizo.

-_Expecto Patronus_- De la varita de Quinn salió trotando un pequeño león. El brillo del _patronus _cegó a Rachel. -Ve a buscar al profesor Snape, dile que necesitamos ayuda. Corre.

El león se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Rachel lo observó desaparecer con una expresión distraída en el rostro. Se giró para encontrarse con Quinn, quien tenía alzada su varita cautelosamente. Como medio esperando que Rachel la atacase de la manera que lo hizo con Santana.

Pero Rachel solo la observaba distraída, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Quinn soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, al notar que Rachel no parecía decidirse a atacar.

-Rachel- los ojos color chocolate se enfocaron en ella y se entrecerraron- Basta.

Rachel apretó la mandíbula. Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, Quinn se encontró amarrada de los tobillos y las manos.

-Al fin acabaré esto- Caminó hasta el cuerpo de Santana, con la varita en lo alto –Lo haré de una vez y nadie- miró a Quinn – podrá impedirlo.

Rachel se preparó para lanzar el maleficio que acabaría con la vida de una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Escuchó como Quinn gritaba y se retorcía en un intento desesperado de zafarse de las cuerdas que la aprisionaban.

-_Avada_

Una voz profunda interrumpió a media frase lo que sería el fin de Santana López.

-Espero que no esté pensando terminar esa frase, Señorita Berry- La voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en el silencio de la noche. Quinn dejó de luchar contra las cuerdas que la amarraban. Dumbledore tronó los dedos y Quinn soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, ya que las cuerdas se aflojaron y desaparecieron, se levantó frotándose suavemente las muñecas enrojecidas.- No deseo enviar dos estudiantes a Azkaban.

Rachel frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta enfrentando al anciano director, quien estaba acompañado por el profesor Severus Snape, y el guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid.

Albus Dumbledore, le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática a Rachel antes de girarse a sus acompañantes.

-Severus, envía una lechuza a Azkaban informándoles que la prisión tendrá un nuevo interno- Miró a Quinn- y escolte a la señorita Fabray de vuelta a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, después delo sufrido esta noche, yo creo que le vendría bien un descanso.

Rachel temblaba de rabia, no podía entender como el director se tomaba con tanta calma las cosas. Apretó tanto su varita que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Las voces hablaban llenas de ira, le exigían que hiciera algo para borrarle al anciano profesor la sonrisa del rostro.

Dumbledore parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría con Rachel, o al menos fingía no darse cuenta.

-En cuando a usted, señorita Berry, le sugeriría que se relajase- la voz de Dumbledore era suave y hablaba lentamente como si intentara razonar con un niño pequeño- Como dije, no me gustaría que Azkaban ganara más prisioneros de los necesarios.

Las voces no paraban de gritarle que lastimara al anciano, y Rachel luchaba por controlarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la enterró en su cabello, su cuero cabelludo reclamó por el dolor que estaba sufriendo, las uñas de Rachel estaban clavadas en este.

Dumbledore la miraba con curiosidad, la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. Rachel cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Hagrid se veía incomodo de estar ahí. Mientras que el rostro de Snape era una máscara inescrutable. Quinn alternaba la mirada entre Dumbledore y Rachel. Ya no sabía de que era capaz su amiga.

-¿Por qué no vamos por una taza de té, señorita Berry? – las voces le gritaban a Rachel, Rachel apretó los dientes en un intento de no mostrar el dolor en el que se encontraba. Intentó concentrarse en lo que Dumbledore decía pero parecía casi imposible- Yo creo que nos vendría bien una plática.

Al mismo tiempo, Quinn y Hagrid comenzaron a hablar.

-Rachel…

-Profesor, yo creo que deberíamos ir adentro del castillo,…..

-Rachel, por favor

-Profesor…..

Snape miraba a Rachel fijamente. Algo en ella le parecía familiar, pero no estaba seguro de en qué. Él le había dado clases, fue su alumna varios cursos. Era brillante, pero arrogante como todos los de su casa "Gryffindor". Pero algo en esta particular situación le helaba las venas. La chica se veía tan….no encontraba palabras para describir el estado en que se encontraba. En otro tiempo la joven le hubiera prestado atención al director y hubiera hecho lo que este le pedía. Pero ahora ni siquiera parecía estarlo escuchando. Tenía la mirada desenfocada y sus ojos se veían opacos. Una de sus manos testaba aferrada a su varita como si su vida dependiera de ella. De la nada, los labios de la chica comenzaron a moverse como si hablara con alguien y eso alarmó a Snape.

Rachel ya no toleraba el volumen de las voces, solo quería que guardaran silencio un momento.

-Por favor, paren- su voz era débil y quebrada- solo por un momento, paren.

Las voces no le hacían caso y su desesperación iba en aumento. Le pareció escuchar que Quinn la llamaba, pero no podía responderle.

-Paren, por favor- apretó aún más fuerte su varita.

Snape caminó hacia al director, quien solo miraba a la chica como si esta fuera un experimento.

-Profesor, creo que deberíamos…

Rachel no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más.

-He dicho que se callen- gritó de una manera histérica.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver a Rachel. Quien ya no parecía la dulce y valiente chica de Gryffindor, quien daría todo por sus amigos. Parecía una persona casi en los bordes de la demencia. Alguien como…..

-Shelby Corcoran- pronunció sin aliento Snape.

-¿Qué dijiste, Severus?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore tan tranquilo como si se encontrara dando una simple caminata.

Snape señaló a Rachel con un dedo.

-Shelby Corcoran , la mortífaga- Albus miró a Rachel, quien seguía gritando a una persona invisible que se callase.

-Oh, Severus, eso es imposible. La chica solo tiene diecisiete años. Y Shelby Corcoran tiene como unos- pausó contando con sus largos dedos- unos cuarenta años o algo así.

-No me refería a eso. Corcoran, tenía una hija o eso escuche. La señorita Berry es adoptada. Creo que podrá ver la conexión, Profesor. No es el físico en lo único en que se parecen. Corcoran es conocida por ese tipo de reacciones, lo cual la hace muy peligrosa- admitió mientras se tocaba la sien con el dedo.

-Oh ya veo. Que interesante. Nunca me lo había planteado. Es cierto que el parecido es impresionante, pero…..

Dumbledore no acabó de hablar, porque un aullido proveniente del lugar de Rachel lo sobresaltó. La chica, tenía una mano en cada oído. Después abruptamente se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Santana.

-La mataré, ella es la culpable, la mataré- las frases de Rachel perdieron coherencia.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Señorita Berry, por favor- el anciano profesor hablaba con pesar- si va a descargar su ira contra alguien, que sea contra mí.

Quinn, Snape y Hagrid lo miraron con la boca abierta.

Rachel se volteó lentamente. Su rostro parecía el de un loco. Sus ojos estaban abiertos lo más que se podía, y una fea sonrisa deformaba sus rasgos.

-Como prefiera, _Profesor__-_ Y con una profunda reverencia, agitó la varita y un chorro de luz roja se dirigió al anciano director. Snape se acercó a Dumbledore alarmado. Pero este solo alzó una mano para indicar que no se acercase.

Con un movimiento de la muñeca, Dumbledore fácilmente desvió el hechizo a otra dirección.

-Severus, creo que puedo manejar esta situación. Lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es la seguridad de la señorita Fabray. La gente puede ser realmente impredecible en ese estado- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Rachel, al tiempo que desviaba otro hechizo que chocó contra un árbol prendiéndolo en llamas al instante.

Dumbledore agitó su varita lentamente, y una especie de serpiente de agua se dirigió hacia el árbol, apagando las llamas. Después movió la varita en dirección a Rachel, quien convirtió el agua en hielo al instante.

-Impresionante, señorita Berry. Había escuchado que es un excelente duelista y me alegra corroborar los rumores.

Rachel lanzó varios hechizos más, Dumbledore los esquivaba ágilmente, intentaba no contraatacar a Rachel. Solo desviaba los hechizos.

-Desafortunadamente, no es el momento adecuado para esto. Así que- con un movimiento de la varita, Rachel salió despedida hacia adelante por una fuerza invisible cayendo a los pies del Director. La varita de Rachel cayó justo en la palma abierta de Dumbledore.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente e intentó atacar al profesor, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, cayó al piso casi petrificada.

-¿Ve, Profesor?- la voz de Snape era fría- es igual a su madre.

-No tiene derecho a hablar de ella.- rugió Rachel- no pueden mencionarla. ¡No pueden!

Dumbledore le sonrió a Rachel, con tristeza. Rachel cerró los ojos, pues no soportaba la lástima.

-Severus, envié dos lechuzas- Snape arqueó una ceja- una para Azkaban y otra para San Mungo. Al parecer, la señorita Berry, va a necesitar descansar y Howarts no ofrece las comodidades para su "situación".

Rachel intento luchar contra el hechizo de Snape, pero fue inútil.

Se escucharon unos pasos y una Minerva McGonagall, apareció aún vestida con su bata para dormir. Al observar a Santana inconsciente y a Rachel paralizada, soltó un gritito ahogado.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué paso aquí?- se acercó a Dumbledore, quien seguía viendo a Rachel con aquella expresión llena de tristeza. Volteó a ver a la bruja.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas, Minerva! ¿Podrías escoltar a la señorita Fabray de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor?- Quinn se veía bastante pálida y McGonagall le paso una brazo por los hombros en consuelo mientras le susurraba palabras confortantes al oído, la rubia de repente comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte que sus hombros se sacudían.

Dumbledore se acercó a Rachel.

-¡No se me acerque!- siseó Rachel como si fuese un animal acorralado cuyo último recurso es sacar las garras.

Dumbledore alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en un gesto tranquilizante, demostrándole que no le iba a hacer daño.

-Yo se que lo que estas pasando es difícil, Rachel- la voz de Dumbledore había adquirido ese tono tierno- pero a veces las cosas están fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Ella lo mató, no es justo, no es justo- Rachel sollozaba rotamente.

-Lo sé, pero por ahora es mejor que cierres los ojos y descanses.- y con esto Dumbledore acarició la frente de Rachel y el cuerpo de Rachel cayó flácido al suelo.

-Hagrid, ayúdame con esto, por favor-indicó con la cabeza al cuerpo de Santana.

-Por supuesto, Profesor- con un segundo de vacilación, tomó el cuerpo de la chica, se lo echó al hombro y comenzó a caminar con dirección de la escuela.

Dumbledore miraba con ternura a una Rachel Berry dormida pacíficamente.

-¿Qué sucedió, Profesor?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall aún abrazando a una Quinn Fabray sollozante.

-El dolor, amiga mía, trae al mundo los peores demonios de una persona. – dicho esto el anciano director de Howarts tomó a Rachel en brazos y la acunó contra su pecho, mientras caminaba hacia Howarts, con Minerva McGonagall y Quinn Fabray pisándole los talones.

* * *

_-7 años después-_

Santana se encontraba sentada con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas en un rincón de su celda en Azkaban. A lado de ella, en la pared estaban marcados con líneas, los años que llevaba en Azkaban.

Cada noche desde hacía siete años tenía la misma pesadilla. Su último día en Howarts había marcado para siempre su destino. Aún recordaba los rostros de Quinn y Rachel, sobre todo el de Rachel, su mirada destrozada por el dolor, por la locura. El día en que su mundo había terminado.

Lo último que había escuchado de Rachel, antes de entrar en Azkaban, era que fue internada en San Mungo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero al parecer uno muy largo.

El día de su juicio, ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse, dejó que la sentenciaran. Le habrían dado cadena perpetua, de no ser porque Dumbledore, intervino diciendo que todavía era menor de edad cuando el homicidio fue cometido. Aún así le dieron cincuenta años. Hizo una mueca al pensar que toda su vida viviría en aquel horrible lugar.

Pero ya nada le importaba, había perdido todo. Incluso su familia le había dado la espalda, diciendo que era una vergüenza que perteneciera a la familia López, una familia de altos valores y sangre pura. A pesar de la situación, sintió una extraña satisfacción al pensar que una vez más había demostrado que nunca sería como uno de ellos.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Pero no pudo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran una prueba de que no había podido dormir en días. Ya no soportaba tener la misma pesadilla, donde Rachel y ella luchaban a muerte. O como Rachel lanzó un cruciatus, cuando Santana sabía que el simple hecho de pensar en un maleficio imperdonable le repugnaba.

Cuando al fin el mundo de los sueños comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente, escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse. Revelando una figura que nunca más creyó ver.

-¿Qué paso, perra? ¿Ahogándote en el lago de la compasión? ¡Qué patético!- la voz masculina era sensual, rió burlonamente. La nueva figura era atractiva, alta y muy delgada, justo como Santana lo recordaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sebastián Smythe? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigas las culebras de Slytherin? En aquel agujero donde les gustaba pasar el día.- la voz de Santana estaba llena de sarcasmo y repulsión por el chico.

-Awww, Santana, por mucho que ame tus declaraciones de amor por mí. Vine a este"agradable" lugar para sacarte de aquí.

Los ojos de Santana por poco se salen de sus orbitas del shock.

-¿Qué?- estaba atónita.

-Cierra la boca, por Merlín, eres desagradable. Tus padres me contrataron. Vamos. Está todo arreglado.

_Por primera vez en siete años Santana volvió a tener esperanzas, a pesar de que fuese de la mano de uno de sus peores enemigos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ! Solo quería aclarar en que tiempo se encuentra la historia: Cuando Santana es enviada a Azkaban, Harry Potter acababa de entrar a Hogwarts por lo que cuando la sacan vendría a ser el libro 6 "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe". Espero que disfruten este capitulo. :D**

* * *

**"At the beginning"**

_Una niña de 7 años temblaba asustada ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus pequeñas mejillas sonrosadas. _

_-¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Hiram?- preguntó entre sollozos la pequeña castaña. Estaba confundida, no entendía por qué los tres adultos estaban tan enojados, se preguntaba si era por algo que ella había cometido._

_Los tres adultos ni siquiera pestañeaban. Leroy Berry se plantó protectoramente enfrente de su pequeña familia. Blandía la varita en lo alto amenazadoramente a una Shelby Corcoran, quien solo lo observaba sorprendida._

_Hiram se movía nerviosamente en su lugar, sacó de su cinturón su varita. Se acercó a Rachel por instinto, la pequeña niña lo volteo a ver y este le dedicó una sonrisa que él esperaba fuera reconfortante._

_- ¿Papí? ¿Qué hace mamí aquí?- la voz de la niña interrumpió la batalla de miradas entre Leroy y Shelby._

_-Nada, princesa. Ya se iba- Leroy miró a su hija, antes de voltear a ver a la mujer que había creído amar y que le había dado el mayor regalo que una persona podía tener. Pero Shelby solo lo miró desafiante._

_-De hecho, querida hija, vine por ti. Para que vivas con Mami- la voz de Shelby era tierna, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Leroy._

_Hiram sintió hervir sus venas. Esa mujer había abandonado a su hija, cuando esta solo era un bebé de dos años, que tipo de madre hacia eso. En ese entonces Hiram y Leroy eran amigos, aunque Hiram siempre había estado enamorado del otro hombre, así que cuando este le correspondió los sentimientos, Hiram se sintió como el hombre más afortunado del universo. _

_Hiram consideraba a Rachel como si fuera su propia hija. El había estado en el momento en que ella nació. La vio crecer, la cuido, la baño, estuvo cuando ella despertaba llorando por una pesadilla. El era más un padre de lo que Shelby sería jamás._

_-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Hiram en voz baja a través de los dientes apretados._

_Shelby solo levantó una ceja._

_-Haznos un favor, sangre sucia, y no te metas donde no te llaman._

_Leroy dio un paso adelante, y agitó su varita enfrente del rostro de Shelby._

_-Esas palabras no se usan en mi casa, Shelby, será mejor que te vayas antes de que te obligue._

_Shelby solo se rio fuertemente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás._

_-Por supuesto que me iré, pero no sin mi hija- Leroy abrió la boca pero Shelby lo interrumpió- Ella debe cumplir su destino, debe estar conmigo a lado del Señor Tenebroso._

_Leroy e Hiram la miraron con el shock escrito en sus rostros. Shelby alzó orgullosa su brazo derecho, donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa._

_La calavera atravesada por la serpiente, envió escalofríos de terror a los dos hombres._

_-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo sin aliento Hiram._

_Leroy, seguía en shock. Miro entonces a su pequeña hija y decidió que eso no era lo que quería para ella. _

_-No dejare que te la lleves- dijo lentamente, Shelby lo miró confundida como si no lo hubiese escuchado- he dicho que no te la llevaras._

_Hiram miró a su esposo con orgullo, y entonces se tomó un momento para observar a la joven mortifaga. Shelby era atractiva y de eso no había duda, pensó. Pero había algo extraño en su apariencia. Sus cabellos se encontraban revueltos, su ropa sucia y arrugada. Pero sus ojos, al estudiarlos, el estomago se le cayó a los pies. Estaban opacos, sin brillo, sin vida, su sonrisa torcida, casi maniaca. Ya no era la chica, de la que Leroy se enamoró, era una persona totalmente distinta. _

_Leroy se acercó a Rachel._

_-Princesa, porque no vas a tu cuarto mientras hablo con tu mamá- Rachel se veia insegura, lo unico que quería era estar con su mamá, la extrañaba mucho._

_-Pero papi, mamá está aquí..._

_Shelby le sonrió a su hija._

_-Hola, Rachel, ¿Quieres venir con mami?- Leroy se acercó a Rachel, tomó del brazo a la niña y la alejo de la mujer._

_-Rachel, tu mamá ya se va._

_-Pero papi._

_-Rachel, obedéceme. Ve a tu cuarto.¡ AHORA!_

_Rachel comenzó a llorar, al oír que su padre estaba gritando. Hiram se acercó a Rachel, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

_-Todo está bien, princesa. Pero hazle caso a tu papá y vete a tu cuarto. _

_Rachel comenzó a irse, hasta que escuchó a Shelby hablar._

_-¡No! Ya les dije que mi hija viene conmigo._

_Hiram se acercó furioso a la mujer._

_-Dejó de ser tu hija en el momento que la abandonaste._

_Shelby no le prestó atención al hombre. Se dirigió a Leroy._

_-No lo voy a repetir de nuevo. Dame a mi hija. _

_-No_

_-Yo soy su madre, y me la voy a llevar._

_-Ya te dije que no, Shelby. Como te atreves a venir después de tantos años._

_-Leroy, no quiero hacerte daño. Dame a mi hija._

_Hiram tomo posición a lado de su esposo. Sus ojos azules miraban con frialdad a Shelby Corcoran._

_-Leroy, ya lo puso muy claro, Shelby, no quiere que te acerques a nuestra hija. Así que lárgate._

_Shelby alzó las cejas sorprendida al escuchar a Hiram decir nuestra hija._

_-Yo se los advertí. Me voy a llevar a mi hija les guste o no._

_Shelby alzó su varita, la agitó y un haz de luz roja se dirigió a Hiram. Leroy fue lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el ataque._

_Leroy blandió su varita y de la punta de esta salió un haz de luz dorada. Se dirigió hacia Shelby, dándole en el pecho. La mujer soltó un alarido, y cayó de espaldas. Se frotó bruscamente el pecho con una mano. Después se levantó, y con un gruñido, saltó sobre Leroy, quien le siguió lanzando maldiciones en un intento de detenerla._

_Hiram fue en ayuda de su esposo, intentando detener a la demente mujer. De repente se escucharon cristales rompiéndose._

_Una figura entró a la pequeña salita, que estaba casi en ruinas, los muebles volteados, los retratos en el suelo. Hiram sintió como si le hubieran inyectado hielo en las venas. Leroy se acercó a el. Y Shelby solo sonrió torcidamente, se acercó a la figura y la besó apasionadamente._

_Hiram sintió como el estomago se le revolvía. El hombre que acababa de entrar era nada más y nada menos que: Fenrir Greyback. El hombre lobo, quien atacaba niños inocentes por diversión. Eso solo quería decir que Shelby era..._

_Greyback sonrió con malicia._

_-Así que esa es tu pequeña hija. Se ve tan __**deliciosa...**_

_Leroy se llenó de indignación y repugnancia. _

_-No tocarán a mi hija._

_Greyback solo rio, mientras que Shelby preparaba su varita._

_-Ya lo veremos- Greyback lanzó un hechizo hacia Leroy, quien lo esquivó de un salto._

_Hiram lanzó una maldición hacia el hombre lobo. Los dos hombres se batieron en duelo._

_Rachel lloraba en silencio. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, no conocía al hombre que acababa de llegar y le daba miedo. Era un hombre enorme y lleno de pelo. Sus dientes estaban podridos y su cara llena de cicatrices como los villanos de los cuentos que Hiram solía contarle antes de dormir._

_Leroy se enfrentaba a Shelby, quien al igual que su pareja portaba una horrible sonrisa. Los dos oponentes se lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. _

_-Mira tu casa, Leroy , era encantadora. Lo mejor sería que nos dieras a Rachel, antes de que algo realmente feo ocurra. Piensa en Hiram, no creo que quieras verlo lastimado. Greyback odia a los sangre sucia, así que..._

_Hiram logró lanzar un desmaius a Greyback, dándole en el hombro, el hombre lobo grito de rabia incapaz de moverse. Hiram aprovechó la distracción para llamar a los aurores._

_-Expecto patronum- un lince salió de la varita de Hiram- Ve con Sue, que llame a los aurores._

_En cuanto el lince desapareció, Greyback atacó a Hiram brutalmente. Hiram intentaba defenderse como podía. _

_Rachel estaba asustada, se acercó a Hiram._

_-Hiram- sollozo._

_Hiram miró a la niña asustado. Greyback solo sonrió._

_-Hola, pequeña, soy un amigo de tu mamá. Hoy vas a venir con nosotros._

_Hiram se puso enfrente de Rachel, protectoramente._

_-Sobre mi cadáver, Greyback._

_Greyback, rio y sus carcajadas retumbaron en las paredes de la casa._

_-No va a faltar mucho para eso._

_Rachel comenzó a llorar más fuerte, no quería que le hicieran nada a Hiram. Abrazó las rodillas del hombre intentando protegerlo como solo un niño puede._

_Leroy seguía enfrascado en la lucha contra Shelby. Los hechizos de esta eran poderosos, ella era una maestra en las artes oscuras. Pero Leroy estaba en la Orden del Fénix y era auror, así que sabia como contrarrestar las maldiciones. _

_Leroy no entendía que le había pasado a la mujer contra la que peleaba. En el colegio, habían sido los mejores amigos, se conocieron en Slytherin en su primer año y desde entonces habían sido inseparables. Sus familias preservaban el linaje de sangre pura, así que los obligaron a casarse. Leroy la amaba mucho y sabia que Shelby le correspondía. El problema era que no se querían de la manera que un matrimonio debía quererse, se amaban como hermanos. _

_La presión que ponían ambas familias sobre ellos era intimidante. Pero sobre todo la familia Corcoran sobre Shelby, Leroy sabía que su amiga sufría mucho pero no pudo ayudarla hasta que fue muy tarde. Un día cuando Rachel solo tenía dos años, Shelby explotó y se fue sin más, sin siquiera mirar a su hija por última vez. Leroy se culpaba, y se sentía tan triste por no haber ayudado a su amiga. Ahora teniéndola enfrente no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_Leroy y Shelby se miraron un momento, había tristeza en los ojos de ambos._

_-Por favor, Shelby, por favor. Hay que parar esto- Leroy suplicaba, su voz rota- No quiero lastimarte, eres mi mejor amiga, por favor._

_Shelby sintió como una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla perdiéndose en su sucia ropa. Sacudió la cabeza, repetidamente. _

_-Lo siento, Leroy. Fue un error abandonar a Rachel. Pero estoy dispuesta a enmendar eso. Me la voy a llevar conmigo y no vas a impedirlo. _

_-Por favor, Shelby, sabes que esto no está bien. Eres una mortifaga. Por favor._

_Shelby sacudió la cabeza una sola vez. Y Leroy perdió toda esperanza. Los dos alzaron sus varitas dispuestos a seguir peleando._

_-Los aurores están en camino, Shelby, al menos espero que logres escapar antes de que lleguen- la voz de Leroy estaba cargada de decepción y dolor._

_-Me iré, Leroy- Shelby prometió- Con mi hija_

_Comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, un haz de luz verde rozó a Leroy, quien se quedó petrificado en su lugar volteó lentamente buscando donde había provenido el ataque, sintió su estomago encogerse al ver que Hiram protegía lo mejor que podía a sí mismo y a Rachel, pero que Greyback no lo dejaba ni respirar._

_Shelby aprovechó ese momento de distracción para aturdir a Leroy, quien salió disparado hacia atrás estrellándose contra la pared. Leroy cerró los ojos para tratar de controlar el dolor, cuando los abrió Shelby se encontraba frente a Hiram y agitaba su varita amenazadoramente. Vio los labios del hombre que más amaba moverse y cualquier cosa que este haya dicho, enfureció a Shelby. Leroy vio un destello del rostro de Shelby y vio la fría determinación, el miedo se apodero de Leroy al comprender lo que Shelby planeaba hacer._

_Leroy se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su lugar, sintió la desesperación brotando de lo más profundo de su ser, al pensar en la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo. Corrió el corto espacio que lo separaba de la vida o la muerte. Vio en cámara lenta como Shelby alzaba un brazo y aún más lentamente como lo echaba hacia atrás preparándose para quitar al estorbo de su camino._

_El alivio se apoderó de Leroy al darse cuenta que había llegado a tiempo. Shelby movió los labios lentamente, y Leroy solo deseó que su familia estuviera a salvo. El haz de luz verde salió de la varita de Shelby, esta parpadeó horrorizada ante lo que iba a ocurrir. Un grito escapó de la garganta de Hiram y Leroy deseó tener tiempo para poder pedirle perdón por lo que iba a hacer._

_Con su cuerpo, Leroy protegió a las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se le escapó. Pero se sentía feliz, aunque no los volvería a ver, al menos los había amado y ellos lo amaban, los había protegido._

_La maldición imperdonable le dio de lleno en el pecho, la luz verde iluminó la sala._

_Leroy cayó de espaldas, describiendo una vuelta en el aire. Sus ojos chocolate perdieron la vida. Y su espalda tocó el suelo con un golpe sordo que resonó en la casa._

_Shelby miraba al que había sido su mejor amigo con el shock escrito en sus facciones. No podía creer lo que había hecho, no quería matarlo, solo quería deshacerse de Hiram, a Leroy lo amaba, nunca..._

_Greyback se sintió incomodo, aunque había matado antes la muerte de ese hombre no estaba en sus planes. _

_Hiram se había quedado sin habla, sin aliento, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Leroy hizo de escudo humano, la única forma de detener el Avada Kadavra. Sus rodillas se sentían de gelatina. Escucho un aullido de dolor, realmente desgarrador. Y se dio cuenta, que era suyo, era su boca la que profería dicho sonido. Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente por el cuarto y se posaron en Rachel. Rachel._

_La pequeña niña no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. La luz verde había golpeado a su padre, y ella estaba esperando que se levantara en cualquier momento. Pero eso no ocurriría. Nunca ocurrió._

_Hiram comprendió enseguida lo que Rachel intentaba hacer, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a su pecho, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas_

_-Tengo que ir con papi-se movía intentando escapar del abrazo- Hiram suéltame._

_Hiram solo la apretó más fuerte._

_-Perdón, princesa, perdóname, princesa, perdóname._

_-Hiram...Papi..._

_-Perdón, princesa, perdón_

_Shelby sintió sus mejillas mojadas, sabía que estaba llorando._

_-Shelby, tenemos que irnos, los aurores vienen en camino._

_Greyback fue el primero en desaparecer. Shelby observó una vez más la escena, cerró los ojos fuertemente y despareció también._

_Sue Sylvester apareció unos minutos después seguida de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody y Emma Pillsbury. Pillsbury se llevo una mano a la boca ante la escena desarrollada frente de ella, donde Rachel e Hiram lloraban desgarradoramente. Sue palideció y se acercó al cuerpo del que había la había nombrado madrina de su hija. Le tomó el pulso, inexistente._

_Kingley y Moody fueron en busqueda de Shelby y Greyback._

_Sue se acercó a su ahijada, Hiram le dedicó un asentimiento._

_-Rachel, hija, tenemos que irnos. No es seguro aquí- su voz sonaba ronca. Carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de la pequeña._

_Rachel no daba muestras de escuchar lo que Sue decía. Solo observaba silenciosamente a su padre tirado en el suelo. _

_-Hiram ¿por qué no se levanta papi?_

_Hiram y Sue intercambiaron miradas, el se limpió la cara con la manga de su suéter._

_-Princesa, papi se ha ido._

_Rachel lo volteó a ver confundida. Hiram comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sue puso una mano confortante en su hombro. Rachel se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su padre a pesar de las débiles protestas de Hiram, y se acurrucó en un ovillo en el pecho de su padre, estaba frio. Cerró los ojos._

* * *

Rachel abrió los ojos de golpe. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se sentó lentamente, apartando las sabanas de una patada. Suspiró con cierta tristeza. Se pasó una mano por la cara, que estaba cubierta de sudor.

A lado de la cama, en la cómoda había una foto de Leroy Berry . En la foto el hombre sonreía ampliamente a la cámara, y saludaba con la mano. Rachel levantó la foto y pasó los dedos por el rostro del hombre, intentando recordar cómo era la voz de su padre.

Su madrina Sue e Hiram decían que Rachel había heredado los ojos chocolatosos de su padre, así como la valentía y la amabilidad. Pero ella ya no se sentía así.

Su padre era muy alto y delgado, su piel era bronceada como la suya. Su cabello era castaño muy oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Siempre usaba gafas, gruesas negras.

Rachel suspiró de nuevo, antes de besar el retrato de su padre. Lo depositó suavemente en la cómoda.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se hecho agua a la cara, como si con el agua se fueran los restos de su pesadilla. Levantó la cara y observó su reflejo un momento, estudiándose.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, pero no hizo ningún intento de arreglárselo. Mejor tomaría una ducha. Su cabello era castaño como el de su padre con las puntas más claras, casi rubias, qué el resto. Su fleco llegaba por debajo de las cejas, y tenía que moverlo con su mano contantemente para que no obstaculizase su vista.

Su rostro estaba pálido, alargado, con ojeras bajo los ojos. En el pasado tenía un bonito tono bronceado parecido a su papá, pero ahora se veía como enferma. Había bajado de peso, por lo que la ropa le quedaba holgada. Sus pómulos se veían pronunciados. Y sus labios estaban casi blancos.

La clavícula estaba marcada, y se podían apreciar los huesos de su pecho. Después de salir de San Mungo hacia unos meses, no se había preocupado mucho en su apariencia. A pesar de las visitas frecuentes que le hacia su madrina Sue donde le insistía que debía cuidarse más, ella solo la dejaba hablar sin prestar atención.

Suspiró de nuevo. El grifo del agua seguía abierto y se apresuro a cerrarlo no queriendo desperdiciar más agua de la necesaria. Estaba sorprendida por que no recordaba siquiera haberlo abierto.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahora vivía sola. Hiram le había ofrecido que al salir de San Mungo viviera con él, pero Rachel lo había rechazado, asegurando que ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente estable para poder vivir sola. Hiram no se quedó satisfecho, pero su madrina Sue intervino e insistió que debían de darle una oportunidad.

Rachel vivía en una pequeña casa en Londres. La casa es de la familia Berry, y como única compañía estaba la elfa domestica de su abuela: Grisella. Rachel y la elfa llevaban una buena relación cuando esta era una niña, por lo que Hiram le confió el cuidado de Rachel a la elfa.

La elfa le preparaba el desayuno todos los días a la misma hora, y se ocupaba que Rachel se asease y vistiese, y tomase sus medicamentos.

Rachel bajó las escaleras de su casa reluctantemente, no tenía hambre esa mañana. Pero si no lo hacía la elfa lo informaría a Hiram, y su libertad se acabaría.

-Hola Grisella- La elfa volteó a ver a Rachel y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, antes de seguir barriendo la pequeña sala.

-Señorita Rachel, buenos días, el desayuno está servido.

Rachel se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a separar la fruta. Se llevó un trozo de sandia a la boca y lo masticó distraídamente.

-¿Ten...-la elfa le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria.

-Señorita Rachel, tragué antes de hablar, Grisella siempre le recuerda a la Señorita Rachel esa regla pero la Señorita Rachel nunca le presta atención a Grisella.

Rachel gruñó y tragó la fruta, después tomó el vaso de leche y se bebió el contenido de golpe.

-Como iba diciendo, Grisella, ¿Tengo correo?- La elfa domestica la observó pensativamente, mientras se rascaba la barbilla, antes de sonreír ampliamente y asentir con la cabeza. Desapareció con un: ¡Poop!. Reapareció al instante con un sobre color manila en la mano.

Rachel se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la vieja elfa domestica, tomando el sobre de sus manos. Rachel observó el sobre con curiosidad. Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Sus oídos se taparon, Rachel se sentía ansiosa.

-Eh? Perdón?- La elfa la estaba mirando con preocupación.

-Grisella se estaba preguntando si la Señorita Rachel se encontraba bien, se veía un poco enferma. También Grisella estaba recordando que la Señorita Rachel debe tomarse sus medicamentos.

Rachel hizo una mueca, se dirigió hacia un estante en la cocina y sacó una poción, inhaló con fuerza antes de llevarse la botella a los labios y darle un trago. El líquido le quemó la garganta como solo el Whiskey de fuego haría. También la hizo sentirse ligeramente mareada y atontada. Pero con gran alivio se dio cuenta que las voces no regresaron.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde había dejado el sobre manila. Lo levantó con manos temblorosas y se dispuso a abrirlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa. Era una nota.

_"Hola Rachel, espero que te encuentres bien,_

_sé que te causara curiosidad el por qué de esta carta, pero_

_Figure que como el cumpleaños de Kurt se acerca_

_querrías ir conmigo a visitarlo._

_¿Por qué no nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante el próximo martes?_

_Así podríamos tomar algo antes de ir al cementerio. Te veré en la tarde._

_Saludos,_

_Quinn Fabray"_

Rachel se quedo congelada del shock. No había sabido de Quinn, desde que la internaron en San Mungo. La fue a visitar un par de veces, pero un día Rachel le pidió que dejara de hacerlo. No sabía si sentirse feliz por la nota de su "amiga" o eso esperaba que siguieran siendo. O triste ya que Quinn le recordaba todo lo que ella había querido olvidar, como aquella noche en Howarts.

Rachel se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras pensaba. Comenzó a considerar los pros y los contras de ver a Quinn. Pero no pudo encontrar ninguno. Su mente estaba en blanco, de seguro por la posión. Quin había mencionado que se verían el martes. Martes. Rachel no podía recordar que día era hoy.

-Grisella ¿Qué día es hoy?- La elfa domestica apareció a su lado.

-Grisella está segura que es Domingo, Señorita Rachel.

Domingo. Eso le dejaba dos días para decidir. Rachel se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar al viejo sofá de la casa, mientras intentaba recordar como era su amiga. Por más que lo intentaba el rostro de Quinn estaba borroso en sus recuerdos, lo único que recordaba con claridad eran sus ojos mieles. Rachel sonrió.

* * *

Santana se sentó en el sofá de la lujosa salita. Subió los pies a la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Acomodó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras reía suavemente. Las carcajadas pronto se volvieron más histéricas hasta que tuvo que agarrarse el estomago con ambas manos, las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

Sebastián entró en la habitación, con una bandeja de té en las manos. Alzó una ceja al ver la posición de Santana, quien seguía riendo.

-Ufff, ¿podrías bajar los pies de la mesa? Es totalmente desagradable.- gruñó mientras se sentaba al otro lado del sofá.

Santana solo puso los ojos en blanco, antes de bajar los pies. Sebastián puso la bandeja en la mesita, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que comiera.

-Smythe, esto no estará envenenado ¿verdad? - mientras tomaba un sándwich de la bandeja y se lo metía a la boca entero, mastico rápidamente y tragó. Casi gimió ante el sabor, en siete años no había comido nada parecido. Agarro otro y se lo metió entero a la boca, cuando iba por el quinto. Sebastián habló con evidente asco en su voz.

-Por Merlín, López, al menos respira- se paró y fue a la cocina. Al regresar traía una botella de Whiskey de Fuego en las manos y dos copitas.

Santana seguía comiendo desesperadamente. Al ver el Whiskey, sonrió burlonamente y se limpió las manos en sus pantalones roídos. Al notar sus pantalones, estudió su atuendo. El uniforme de Azkaban estaba roto, y sucio. Olfateó la ropa, y respingó, olía peor que perro muerto. Se encogió de hombros, ya era libre, al menos disfrutaría eso. Una copita llena de líquido color miel y espumoso entro en su campo de visión. Ella acepto la copa con gusto y sin esperar el brindis se la llevo a los labios y vacio el contenido de un trago. Hizo una mueca al sentir como le abrasaba la garganta.

Sebastián estaba en silencio todo el tiempo. Se tomo la copa despacio disfrutando su sabor. La familia López era realmente adinerada. Su trabajo era cuidar de Santana, casi como si fuera su niñera. El odiaba el trabajo, pero necesitaba el dinero, su familia estaba en la ruina.

Santana se sirvió otra copa. Las imágenes del incidente ocurrido hacia siete años aparecían cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Suspiró y se bebió la copa rápidamente.

Sebastián carraspeo en un intento de llamar la atención de Santana, pero esta solo veía un punto fijo de la pared, perdida en sus recuerdos.

* * *

_"Era el primer año de Santana en Hogwarts y ella estaba muy emocionada. Toda su familia había pasado por esa prestigiosa escuela, y el momento en que fue aceptada fue el momento más feliz de su vida. Al fin sería libre de la pesada carga de ser una López, una familia adinerada de Sangre Pura. Una vez en Hogwarts, ella se prometió, hacer las cosas que ella deseaba sin preocuparse de lo que las demás personas. Estaban en el andén 9 y 3/4. Solo sus padres y su abuela la habían acompañado a despedirse. _

_Estaba golpeando el piso, con su pie impaciente. Rodó los ojos, mientras escuchaba a su padre y su abuela hablar acerca de las reglas de etiqueta. Torció la boca, mientras observaba como las demás familias se despedían con besos y abrazos, mientras que ella tenía que esperar a que su familia acabara el monologo de cómo debe comportarse un López._

_De repente su familia, comenzó a susurrar entre ellos acerca de las otras familias. Hablando de quién era y quien no sangre pura. Santana odiaba eso. No la malinterpreten ella amaba a su familia, lo que odiaba eran las ideas en la que creían. _

_Santana comenzó a observar a las familias a su alrededor. Una familia en particular llamó su atención._

_Una pequeña castaña, se encontraba parada a lado de un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos azules. Estaban tomados de la mano y, la chica parecia temblar. El hombre le pasó un brazo por los hombros abrazándola cariñosamente._

_Santana bufó. Las únicas veces que su familia la había tratado de ese modo era cuando era un bebe y eso porque no podía causar problemas._

_La chica le sonrió al hombre con mucho cariño. Lo hizo bajar a su altura para depositar un beso en su mejilla y el sonrió ampliamente. Santana los miraba curiosa, no parecían padre e hija al menos en el físico. Pero la actitud que tenían entre ellos, al menos si lo parecía._

_Observo con fascinación como el hombre abrazaba a la niña, y le daba vueltas en el aire, mientras ella reía. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el hombre besó la frente de la niña y esta se subió al tren con destino a Hogwarts._

_-Santana, ¿Estas escuchando?- La voz grave de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-Sí, papá, por supuesto- su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo. Su padre apretó la mandíbula._

_Su abuela la miró decepcionada. La tomó por la oreja, a pesar las protestas de Santana, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica, quien estaba sorprendida por la muestra de afecto._

_-Pórtate bien, mocosa, no quiero que te expulsen- a pesar de las palabras, la voz de su abuela era suave. Ella asintió contra su pecho. -Bien, ahora vete o se te hará tarde y los López nunca llegamos tarde._

_Santana torció la boca, pero le sonrió a su abuela._

_Sus padres la envolvieron en abrazos y besos. Deseándole lo mejor, y que se comportara, a lo que Santana solo bufó._

_Se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de mano y se subió al tren, que estaba a punto de partir._

_Todos los compartimientos estaban llenos. Santana frunció el ceño, cuando no encontró ninguno. Siguió avanzando, había uno al final del pasillo. Quedaba un asiento libre. Se sentó en el._

_Miró a sus acompañantes. Enfrente de ella, se encontraba un enorme chico, quien hablaba felizmente con una chica rubia de ojos azules, su corazón dio un brinco al ver sus ojos y la forma en que brillaban, se sonrojo cuando la rubia volteo a verla y le sonrió. Santana la saludo con la mano. _

_-Hola, me llamo Brittany S. Pierce, y él es mi primo Finn Hudson- el enorme chico la saludo amigablemente._

_-Hola me llamo Santana López- Ambos se sorprendieron, sus bocas formadas en una "o". Aunque por sus apellidos sabía que también eran gente importante. Los Hudson eran dueños de una tienda de varitas y los Pierce eran aurores famosos._

_Volteó a su izquierda y se sorprendió al ver a la chica de antes. La chica tenía un libro en la mano y parecía absorta, completamente ajena a la conversación. Santana le golpeo el hombro con un puño._

_-¡Ey!- protesto indignada._

_-¡Hola! Soy Santana- La chica continua viendo a Santana con ira, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho._

_Santana frunció el ceño. Brittany y Finn estaban enfrascados en otra conversación._

_Después de un rato, la chica suspiró y extendió la mano. Santana la miró con curiosidad._

_-Rachel. Rachel Berry- Santana sonrió y le tomó la mano._

_-¿En qué casa quieres que te toque, Rachel? -Santana apenas podía disfrazar la emoción que sentía._

_Rachel se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tensa. _

_-En cualquiera menos Slytherin- dijo en voz tan baja que por poco y Santana no la escucha._

_Santana frunció el ceño de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué Slytherin no?- Rachel miró a la ventana._

_Después de una eternidad contesto en un susurro._

_-Por que en esa casa se conocieron mis padres- Santana la miro extrañada, pero Rachel cambio de tema rápidamente- ¿Y tú?_

_-Lo mismo- Santana Sonrió ampliamente- Aunque si me quedara en Griffindor seria genial. Ese es el lugar de los valientes- Se apuntó a si misma- Y yo, señorita Berry, soy una aventurera._

_Rachel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas._

_-Entonces yo también quiero quedarme en Griffindor._

_Santana sonrió y alzó su puño._

_Rachel alzó una ceja._

_-Los aventureros siempre estamos juntos. Siempre._

_Rachel chocó con su puño el de Santana._

_Esa noche en el gran banquete. El sombrero seleccionador puso a las dos chicas en Griffindor. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa de su casa, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. _

_Santana le pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rachel._

_-Te lo dije, Berry, las aventureras siempre estamos juntas. _

_Rachel se rió, mientras empujaba a Santana, quien solo reía._

_Brittany quedó en Ravenclaw para decepción de Santana. Y Finn quedó en Hupplepuff para decepción de Rachel, quien se sonrojaba cada vez que el chico pestañaba en su dirección._

* * *

Santana soltó un grito, cuando sintió dolor en su brazo derecho. Miró furiosa a Sebastián quien la miraba burlón, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sexy. "Es bastante guapo" pensó Santana, perdida por un momento en los ojos grises de su acompañante.

Sebastián suspiró frustrado, Santana se había quedado en blanco otra vez. Aunque aprovechó para estudiarla un momento. Estaba un poco más pálida por la falta de rayos de sol. Y más delgada, por la falta de alimentación. Pero por demás seguía tan hermosa como el recordaba, sus ojos oscuros y sus labios llenos siempre formados en una sonrisa burlona. La forma en que su cabello antes brilloso y suave, ahora opaco y tieso, caían en cascada por sus hombros.

Sebastián se inclino hacia ella inconscientemente. Santana pareció despertar de su letargo carraspeando, se levantó de su asiento alejándose lo más posible de Sebastián. Quien solo se quedo en silencio.

-Será mejor que me duche,- Sebastián no la miraba- ¿dónde está el baño?

-Subiendo las escaleras, primera puerta a la izquierda- murmuró sin mirarla. La mandíbula de Sebastián estaba tensa y tenía las manos aferradas a los brazos del sofá.

Santana comenzó a subir las escaleras siguiendo la dirección indicada.

-Gracias-murmuró suavemente.

Sebastián la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Por sacarme de Azkaban- dijo Santana con la misma voz suave.

Sebastián frunció el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a ese lado de la chica López.

-Es mi trabajo, para eso me pagan- dijo secamente.

Santana solo sacudió la cabeza, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada. El ceño fruncido de Sebastián se hizo más marcado, no entendía por que Santana se reía.

-Lo sé, se que te pagan por eso, pero aún así lo lograste- después su rostro se tornó sombrío- muchas personas a pesar de la mejor paga hubieran desistido. Por eso gracias.

Y con esas palabras, subió las escaleras. Unos momentos después Sebastián escuchó el sonido de la regadera. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Se frotó la frente con cansancio, intentando disipar las emociones que se había prometido mantener ocultas.

* * *

Quinn Fabray estaba acomodando sus libros en su pequeña oficina en Hogwarts. Había conseguido trabajo como maestra suplente en runas. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, y conjuró un hechizo para que los libros desparramados por el lugar volvieran a su lugar en los estantes. Sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, no se fijó por donde caminaba y casi choca con Ginny Weasley. La más pequeña de los Weasley le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

- Lo siento, Señorita Fabray, no estaba prestando atención.

Quinn soltó una risita.

-Actualmente, Señorita Weasley, debería disculparme yo. Pero no me digas Señorita Fabray, me hace sentir vieja y no soy tan grande. Solo tengo 22 años. Llámame Quinn.

Ginny Weasley sonrió emocionada.

-Entonces llámame simplemente Ginny.

-Por cierto el ensayo acerca de la historia de las runas, es muy bueno, deberías dedicarte a investigar acerca del tema.

-Lo pensaré, Quinn- la pelirroja miró su reloj y soltó un gritito de emoción. Quinn alzó una ceja- Lo siento, es que quede de verme con Harry en media hora y tengo que irme a arreglar. Adiós.

Quinn sacudió su mano a modo de despedida. Siguió caminando. Ginny Weasley le recordaba a un poco a Santana. La chica era inteligente, pero también era ruda, por así decirlo. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en su amiga. Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Recordó como las personas que más admiraba peleaban enfrente de ella, y como se había sentido tan inútil por no haber podido hacer nada.

No consiguió ver a ninguna de sus amigas al día siguiente. A Santana la enjuiciaron la siguiente semana, y la encontraron culpable. Desde que entró a Azkaban no la había vuelto a ver. Recordó haber leído en el profeta como su defensa Sebastian Smythe y con las amistades de los López, habían logrado reducir su condena y sacarla de la prisión, a pesar de que no había cumplido ni los 10 años en la prisión.

Con Rachel la historia era muy distinta. Su corazón se encogió al pensar en la castaña. Mientras que Santana enfrentó las cosas con la cabeza en alto, y consiguió permanecer con parte de su personalidad intacta. Rachel se había perdido a si misma. Quinn recordó como Rachel había enloquecido intentando atacar a los sanadores de San Mungo, tuvieron que aturdirla varias veces y la arrojaron a una sala vacía durante varios dias hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente agotada como para dejarse tratar. Quinn la visitó algunas veces, pero en su última visita, encontró que ya no había rastros de su amiga en esa persona. Rachel se veía tan derrotada, encogida en una esquina de las sala con el rostro enterrado en sus manos. La voz de Rachel era suplicante y rota cuando le pidió implorándole que no regresara a ese lugar, que no soportaba que Quinn la viese en ese estado, Rachel deseaba que Quinn las recordara como las chicas que había conocido en primer año, las que se metían en problemas y que siempre estaban para apoyarse la una a la otra. Pero eso no podría ocurrir, ya que Quinn tenía grabado casi con fuego el momento en el que había perdido a su verdadera familia.

Hacia unos días Quinn había enviado una carta con dirección a la casa de Rachel, con la intención de volverla a ver. También tenía intenciones de hacer lo mismo con Santana, pero no sabía donde podía encontrarla. Al contrario de Rachel, Quinn no culpaba directamente a Santana de la muerte de Kurt, ella sabía que era un accidente, nadie le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse a la latina, solo la habían juzgado cual criminal, y eso hacía sentir culpable a Quinn.

Al llegar a su despacho se sorprendió al encontrar un sobre en su escritorio.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos. Y lo abrió con curiosidad.

Era una nota, escrita con una letra que le costaba reconocer. Rachel. Alguna vez su letra fue pulcra y elegante, pero ahora era desordenada y en forma de garabato por la falta de uso.

"_Quinn_

_Ahí estaré"_

Eran tres sencillas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Quinn latiera emocionado. Al fin vería a su amiga, a su hermana mayor, a la persona que admiraba y que le había enseñado muchas cosas, que siempre valoraría.

Quinn haría todo en sus manos para recuperar la amistado con las dos chicas, haría todo en sus manos para buscar un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Sigan dejando reviews y espero con ansia sus opiniones. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo:el reencuentro de Quinn y Rachel. Y un poco de Sebastian/Santana


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola siento la demora, se que esperaban el reencuentro de Rachel y Quinn pero tendrán que esperar un poco mas xD. No se preocupen no falta mucho. Pero es que es necesario poner ciertas partes de su vida en Hogwarts para que se pueda entender la relación de ellas y la de Santana también. Este capitulo es un poco largo por lo que decidí dividirlo en tres partes.**

* * *

**"Always the same memories pt 1"**

Quinn estaba sentada en una silla de madera, se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante esperando pacientemente a Rachel. No podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza en su pecho. Respiro profundamente, intentando en vano controlar sus nervios.

Tina, una ex compañera que había estudiado en Ravenclaw y ahora era camarera en el sitio, se le acercó y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Esperas a alguien? - Quinn asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Te puedo traer algo? -Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

-Disculpa, es que voy a ver a alguien a quien no veía en mucho tiempo y estoy nerviosa.

Tina se le acercó.

-¿Y se puede saber quien te visita,señorita Fabray?

Quinn se atragantó y tosió un poco. Suspiró.

-Tina ¿Recuerdas a Rachel Berry?

Tina abrió los ojos tanto, que a Quinn le pareció que se le saldrían de sus cuencas. Después sonrió alegremente, como si ella también esperara a Rachel.

-Cuanto me alegro, escuche que había salido de San Mungo.

Quinn hizo una mueca.

-Oh- Tina se veía avergonzada- Disculpa Quinn, no quise...

-No, esta bien, es cierto. Hace unos meses que salió de San Mungo.

Llegaron más clientes y las chicas no pudieron seguir conversando.

De pronto Quinn se sintió algo preocupada por su apariencia. Aunque cuando Rachel fue internada había perdido algo de peso, ahora eramuy delgada y su piel era libre del acné que tanto la había atormentado durante su adolescencia. Su cabello lacio y rubio caía por debajo de los hombros y se lo había peinado con una trenza de lado. Ya no usaba gafas, y sus ojos mieles brillaban más que nunca. Era muy diferente dela Quinn que había dejado en Hogwarts y solo esperaba que esta vez fuese suficiente.

Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, y se puso a recordar uno de los momentos que habían cambiado su percepción de Rachel, y la razón por la que había regalado su corazón a una persona que nunca le correspondería.

* * *

_Quinn caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con destino al Gran Comedor para reunirse con sus compañeros de Griffyndor. Tenía la cabeza baja, y veía fijamente al piso. La clase había sido un completo fracaso, su primera clase de duelos. La habían asignado contra Jacob Ben Israel y había perdido. Sus amigas (Rachel y Santana) eran los mejores duelistas de su edad, y ella había perdido contra el extraño chico. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando liberarse de esos pensamientos._

_Varios chicos de Slytherin, entre ellos Karofsky y Sebastian Smythe, pasaron a su lado empujándola y riéndose. Cerró sus manos en forma de puños. Cuando alzó la cabeza, los chicos se habían reunido con sus compañeros de cursos más avanzados. Voltearon en su dirección y comenzaron a reírse. Quinn agachó de nuevo la cabeza humillada._

* * *

En el otro lado del pasillo Santana y Rachel platicaban animadamente acerca de su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Te lo digo Santana, la señorita Pillsbury no sabe nada del tema- Rachel tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras Santana tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Lo sé, es como un ratón asustado, te fijaste en su cara cuando le pregunté acerca de cómo convertir a una persona en ratón, juro que palideció- soltó una carcajada.

-Santana, cualquiera palidecería si te conociera, tus preguntas siempre cargan segundas intenciones- Rachel miró con sospecha a Santana, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor, Rach, era una pregunta totalmente inocente- con un movimiento de mano dio a entender que quería dejar el tema de lado.

Vieron un flash de colores azules y amarillos, y en un parpadeo, Finn y Brittany aparecieron a su lado. Rachel brincó de la sorpresa, mientras que Santana solo se notaba aburrida.

-Hola chicas-saludó con la mano Finn. -¿Qué les pareció nuestra aparición especial?

Brittany asintió emocionada, quería conocer la opinión de las chicas acerca de su nuevo truco.

-Es genial chicos, yo creo….

Rachel se interrumpió a media frase al escuchar conmoción en el centro del pasillo. Un grupo de Slytherins reían a carcajadas alrededor de una persona. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, era común de ese grupo molestar a los demás. Miró a Santana, y esta se encogió de hombros. Continuaron caminando hasta que la voz de Brittany las interrumpió.

-Santana, Rachel- La saludados la miraron curiosas. La rubia levantó un dedo, señalando a los de Slytherin- ¿Esa no es Quinn?

Las chicas voltearon tan rápido, que los cuellos les dolieron. Efectivamente, había una pequeña rubia en medio del círculo, la chica se cubría los oídos con las manos y había lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Esto enfureció a las chicas, que hicieron ademán de acercarse al grupo.

Santana y Rachel avanzaron rápidamente entre la multitud con Finn y Brittany pisándoles los talones. Antes de llegar al círculo, Santana sacó su varita y la agitó repetidas veces. Dos Slytherin se quedaron petrificados y cayeron al piso con un golpe sordo que asusto a sus compañeros.

Will Shuester buscó con la mirada a la persona responsable de la maldición hacia sus amigos. Se encontró con la mirada desafiante de Santana López. Chasqueó la lengua frustrado. Hizo una señal a Karovsky.

-Vámonos- se escucharon murmullos de protesta- Adiós, Lucy Caboosey.

El grupo de Slytherin se alejó riendo a carcajadas por el pasillo.

Rachel estaba en un flash a lado de Quinn, rodeándola con sus delgados brazos. Mientras que Santana seguía con la vista fija en el lugar donde el grupo de Slytherins había desaparecido.

Cuando miró a Quinn, sintió su corazón romperse, su amiga se veía derrotada. Finn y Brittany estaban hablando con Quinn preguntándole que había sucedido, pero ella solo sacudía la cabeza.

Santana perdió la paciencia, y agarró por el cuello de la túnica a Quinn, a pesar de las protestas de Rachel. Santana miró a Rachel y esta le devolvió la mirada desafiante, Santana decidió ignorarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Fabray? – la voz de Santana era amenazante. Quinn sacudió la cabeza con terquedad, Santana apretó su varita contra el cuello de Quinn- No lo preguntaré una vez más, Fabray, ¿Qué-fue-lo-que-pasó?

Quinn comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y Santana se sintió culpable. Rachel la veía fijamente, reprochándole con la mirada por hacer llorar a su pequeña amiga. Santana soltó un grito de frustración, y soltó bruscamente el cuello de la túnica de Quinn, alejándose para respirar y calmar su temperamento.

Rachel se acercó a Santana. Le puso una mano en su hombro. Santana se negó a mirarla. Rachel la abrazó por detrás lo mejor que su pequeña figura podía.

Tranquilízate, San, se que te duele, pero piensa que a Quinn le duele más- murmuró contra su espalda Rachel, antes de separarse, y palmear el hombro de Santana. Santana suspiró.

¿Cómo puede ser que no estés enojada, Rach? Esos chicos siempre la están molestando.

Rachel miró a Quinn, quien se reía por algo que Finn decía.

-Por supuesto que estoy enojada, bueno enojada no, furiosa. Pero si Quinn no nos cuéntalo que pasó no podremos ayudarla. Y reaccionando de la manera en que siempre reaccionas no nos va a servir de nada.

Con una última mirada significativa, Rachel se acercó a Quinn. Santana gruñó, y soltó un suspiro frustrado. Se acercó lentamente a Quinn, quien la observaba con miedo. Santana le sonrió arrepentida, revolviéndole el cabello con una mano.

Quinn era un poco robusta para su edad. Tenía brillantes ojos mieles, y usaba unas gafas inmensas. Su cabello era corto y le llegaba a los hombros, siempre estaba despeinado. Era muy tímida, y los chicos mayores aprovechaban eso para molestarla cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba. Desgraciadamente, su piel era grasosa y su frente estaba cubierta por acné. Pero Santana nunca pensó que su amiga fuese fea, tenía bonitas facciones y una personalidad encantadora cuando la llegabas a conocer. Solo le faltaba un poco de seguridad en su persona, algo que a Rachel Berry le sobraba.

Rachel era todo lo contrario de Quinn. Era demasiado delgada para su edad, y también un poco más baja que la mayoría de los chicos. Tenía profundos ojos oscuros, que contenían los demonios con los que se enfrentaba a diario. Su cabello castaño oscuro, se lo peinaba en una media coleta, era lacio y tenía mechones rubios. Su piel tenía un tono bronceado, y no tenia tacha. Su nariz era algo prominente, demostrando su linaje judío. Y podía ser tanto agradable y atractiva, como manipuladora y amenazante, con Rachel Berry las cosas más simples se volvían un misterio. Su defecto principal, al contrario de Quinn Fabray era que quizá mientras una era insegura y no confiaba mucho en su persona, la otra tenía demasiada seguridad en sí misma rayando en la arrogancia.

Santana era más parecida a Rachel que a Quinn. Al profesor Severus Snape, le gustaba recordarle constantemente lo mucho que se parecía al ex Griffyndor Sirius Black. Santana tenía rasgos latinos gracias al linaje de su familia. Su piel morena, suave y tersa, solo tenía una cicatriz pequeña en un lado de su mandíbula. Su cabello oscuro casi negro le llegaba casi a la cintura y acostumbraba dejárselo suelto en suaves ondas o amarrado en una coleta apretada, todo dependía de su humor. Al contrario de Rachel, que era sumamente ordenada y preocupada por su apariencia, Santana dejaba que su cabello se viera revuelto, pero eso no la hacía ver menos atractiva al contrario. Era la más alta de las tres, su cuerpo era delgado pero no como el de Rachel, el suyo estaba tonificado. En cuanto a su carácter, Santana era la más promiscua de las tres. No era ni insegura como Quinn, pero tampoco era agradable y educada como Rachel, era todo lo contrario rebelde por naturaleza, conseguía las cosas que quería sin importarle la forma. Tenía una actitud amenazante, y era de actuar sin pensar lo que le traía muchos problemas. Su actitud impulsiva le había conseguido muchos castigos y el odio de varios profesores. Pero también era leal y protegía a las personas que amaba.

Tanto Rachel como Santana tenían un punto suave por Quinn, a quien veían como su hermana pequeña. Aunque esta solo fuera menor por un año.

La amistad de Santana con Rachel era muy diferente que la de Rachel con Quinn o de Quinn con Santana. Santana y Rachel parecían comprenderse a la perfección, casi sin necesidad de decirse las cosas, siempre se cuidaban las espaldas mutuamente. Y si a una de las dos la castigaban, la otra la acompañaba. Rachel era el cerebro y Santana los puños.

En cambio, Quinn y Rachel era una relación más curiosa. Para Rachel, Quin era una pequeña niña a la cual proteger y trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que necesitaba esta, trataba de actuar de una manera más madura cuando estaba en presencia de Quinn. Y para Quinn, Rachel era la persona a la que más admiraba, trataba de ser mejor persona, y estudiaba mucho solo para que Rachel estuviera orgullosa de ella.

Santana era muy juguetona y se la pasaba molestando a Quinn. Pero también la protegía como si fuera una hermana mayor. Aunque Santana convivía menos con Quinn que Rachel, trataba de estar al pendiente de la otra chica.

-Muy bien, Lucy- Quin frunció el ceño, Santana sabía lo mucho que odiaba Quinn que la llamaran así- cuéntale a la tía Snixx lo que pasó, para que pueda patearles el c...

-Santana

-Perdón, Rachel- Santana rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Quinn sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. Les contó acerca de como en su primera clase de duelos, se había quedado paralizada y Jacob Ben Israel le había ganado la ronda, provocando que todos en la clase se rieran de ella.

- Y naturalmente, Shuester no iba a perder una oportunidad para meterse conmigo.

Rachel la miró sorprendida, alzó una ceja.

-¿Contigo, San? Estaban molestando a Quinn, no a ti.

Santana no la estaba escuchando, prácticamente se podía verlos engranajes de su mente girando. Al cabo de un rato, sonrió maliciosamente.

-No te preocupes, pequeña Lucy- palmeó la cabeza de Quinn- la tía Snixx se ocupará de todo. Solo avísame cuando te estén molestando.

Y con eso se alejó trotando.

Rachel la observó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y seguirla, con Quinn, Finn y Brittany detrás de ella. No avanzaron mucho antes de encontrarse a Santana sonriéndole coquetamente a David Martínez, un hufflepuff de 5to año.

El grupo de amigos comenzaron a hacer caras y reírse entre ellos, haciendo que Santana se sonrojase de la vergüenza. Pero al muchacho no parecía importarle, ya que seguía sonriendo como si nada, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello corto castaño oscuro. "Es bastante guapo" pensó Santana. David era alto pero no tanto como Finn, era delgado pero con brazos y pecho musculosos, piel morena, con rasgos y facciones latinas al igual que Santana. Era uno de los chicos más populares de Hufflepuff, y probablemente de todo Hogwarts ya que era muy agradable y sexy, siempre hacia reír a Santana con sus ocurrencias.

David le estaba hablando acerca del partido de Quiddich pero estaba triste porque iría solo, cosa que sorprendió a Santana. Entonces sonrió torcidamente, y le pidió que lo acompañara. Santana abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, ya que si bien era cierto que la latina era popular y tenía algunos admiradores, no creía que alguien como David se fijara en ella. El era más como Rachel, ósea ñoño, y ella era una chica mala.

-Entonces ¿aceptas ir conmigo?- Santana se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. David sonrió tan ampliamente que se podían ver sus dientes blancos- Perfecto, paso por ti el viernes ¿Te parece?

Santana que se había quedado sin habla solo consiguió asentir de nuevo.

Un grupo de Ravenclaw pasó, llamando a David quien los saludó con la mano.

-Bueno tengo que irme. ADIOS!

Santana se acercó a sus amigos, quienes comenzaron a armar espectáculo.

Rachel guiñó con el ojo a Quinn, quien se sonrojó, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por Santana, pero dejo de lado.

* * *

Después de comer, se dirigían a su dormitorio, acompañadas por Marley Rose, una chica de Slytherin de primer año y Kurt Hummel, también de Slytherin pero de segundo año como Quinn.

Antes de que los de Slytherin se fueran, apareció el grupo de amigos de Will schuester. Rachel y Santana gruñeron fastidiadas. Mientras que Marley desaparecía rápidamente sin siquiera despedirse. Kurt se escondía detrás de Santana, y Quinn detrás de Rachel, encogiéndose para pasar desapercibida.

Will sonreía arrogantemente mientras se acercaba a ellos. Rachel le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, y Santana fruncía el ceño con el pecho hinchado. Karovsky y Sebastian Smythe sonreían con burla. Kurt se encogió en su lugar con temor.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – los Slytherin rieron- al parecer la cobarde de Rose se escapó, pero bueno aún nos quedan Lucy Caboosey y porcelana para divertirnos.

Santana se acercó a Will con evidente desagrado en sus facciones.

-¡Déjalos en paz!- su voz era tensa.

Rachel se colocó a lado de Santana. Quinn frunció el ceño al notar como la chica más grande la había dejado.

-López, ¡Que agradable sorpresa!- su voz amigable, y su sonrisa fingida enfurecieron a Santana- Berry también está aquí, ¡Cuánto me alegro!

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dejémonos de tonterías, Schuester- Quinn y Kurt desviaron la mirada cuando Will los volteo a ver- Tu charla es conmigo, Slytherin.

Santana temblaba ligeramente de coraje, odiaba como esos chicos siempre molestaban a los más pequeños.

Will movió la mano restándole importancia al comentario de Santana, camino hacia Quinn con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro otorgándole un aspecto peligroso.

Rachel se puso enfrente de Quinn protectoramente. Will levantó una ceja, fastidiado. Los Slytherin sentían respeto hacia Rachel y Santana por su linaje de sangre. Pero como Quinn y Kurt eran hijos de muggles, tenían que recibir todas las burlas.

Sebastian Smythe miró a Santana, con el rostro inescrutable. Había algo en la chica que lo intrigaba, tanto él como Will no comprendían como alguien como Santana estaba en Gryffindor y que mucho menos se juntara con semejantes perdedores, a excepción de Berry y el chico Martínez

Will miró a Rachel con desdén. Rachel apretó la mandíbula.

-Queremos que dejes a nuestros amigos tranquilos, Will, ellos no te han hecho ningún daño. Te lo pido amablemente. – la voz de Rachel era como la seda, un poco ronca y seductora. Santana sabía que Rachel hablaba de esa manera cuando quería manipular a las personas, a veces la latina no comprendía que Rachel no estuviera en Slytherin si se parecía mucho a los alumnos de esa casa.

Los ojos de Will Schuester se oscurecieron un poco. Sonrió ampliamente.

-mmmmmm- aspiró el olor de Rachel.- Dime que harás al respecto, Berry.

Rachel sonrió y se acercó a Will, sus cuerpos se rozaron.

-Lo estoy pensando- paso una mano por el hombro del muchacho.

Sebastián miraba la escena sorprendido. Will y Rachel coqueteaban descaradamente. La chica incluso soltaba una risita. La pequeña rubia, Fabray, miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, y porcelana, tenía la boca abierta.

Santana tenía los brazos cruzados por el pecho, y se encontró con la mirada de Karovsky, le sonrió coquetamente y le dedicó un guiño. Karovsky se ruborizó.

-Berry- la voz de Will, sacó de sus pensamientos a Sebastián- se acabó mi paciencia. Tu, y López, saben que el problema no es con ustedes, es con esa escoria de sangre muggle.

Todo rastro de seducción desapareció de la voz de Rachel, cuando su rostro se contrajo con ira y dijo con repulsión.

-No te atrevas a decir esa palabra.

-¿Cuál palabra, Berry? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lo que son tus amiguitos. "Sangres sucias"

Rachel se movió como un borrón. En lo que dura un parpadeo, una varita estaba enfrente del rostro sorprendido de Will Schuester. Santana estaba al lado de Rachel, le colocó una mano en su espalda, para distraerla. Aunque también tenía su varita en la mano lista para usarla.

Quinn y Kurt intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Sebastián miraba a Santana con curiosidad. Karovsky sacó su varita después de un segundo de vacilación y apuntaba a Santana.

Will alzó una mano.

-Vamos a calmarnos todos ¿de acuerdo?- Rachel no movió su varita de posición- Berry, como dije en un principio, nosotros las respetamos y no queremos tener problemas con ustedes.

Santana se adelantó un paso y enseguida, tuvo la varita de Sebastián en el pecho. El ambiente era bastante tenso. Santana le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sebastián, quien se esforzaba por no mirarla.

-Bueno, si no quieres problemas con nosotras deja a Fabray y a porcelana tranquilos- Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

Will rio entre dientes.

-Vamos, no sean aguafiestas, solo son … hijos de muggles- karovsky sonrió- todos nosotros somos sangre pura, incluso ustedes, porque desgastarse en personas como ellos- señaló con la cabeza a Kurt- mirenlos, no son como nosotros- su rostro se lleno de repulsión- merecen estar debajo de nosotros- Rachel iba a hablar pero Will la interrumpió- digo, ni siquiera pueden batirse en un duelo, y eso que era contra el raro tipo ese. ¿Qué valor pueden tener "personas", "magos" así?

Antes de que Rachel pudiese decir algo, Santana había petrificado a Karovsky y a Sebastián y agarraba por la túnica a Will. Con su varita en el cuello de este. Rachel sacó su varita y también lo apunto con esta.

Santana respiraba pesadamente.

-Escúchame bien, Schuester, -Will tuvo la decencia de verse alarmado- estoy hasta la coronilla de escuchar tus estupideces sobre tu linaje casi real. Cuando todos sabemos lo que tu padre es.

Los labios de Will se volvieron una línea tensa.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi padre, López- desvió la mirada hacia Rachel- además si andamos en ese barco, tu amiga aquí presente no es muy diferente de mí. Digo, supongo que tú sabrás quién es su madre.

Rachel palideció ligeramente. Su rostro carecía de emociones. Pero su interior era un torbellino. Aún podía escuchar las palabras de esa mujer en su cabeza, como si estuviese con ella justo a su lado. _"Leroy, vine por mi hija, para que pertenezca a donde debe, es decir, a lado del Señor Tenebroso"._

Santana zarandeó a Will.

-Pero hay una diferencia entre ella y tú. Al menos ella no es una rata callejera como tú.

Will parpadeó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Sabes a que me refiero- Santana se acercó a su oído- Después de que a tu pobre excusa de padre lo llevaran a Azkaban tu familia quedó en bancarrota o ¿es que no lo recuerdas, Schuester?

Will apretó la mandíbula con ira.

-¡Tu, perra!

-¿Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

La voz de David Martínez sorprendió a las dos personas que se veían como si fueran a matarse de un momento a otro. Santana soltó la túnica de Will. Rachel respiró profundamente, y se sobaba el puente de la nariz en un intento fallido de calmarse.

Santana y Will se veían con odio mutuo. David se acercó con sigilo, y se colocó a lado de Rachel y Santana. Por la apariencia de Rachel, el chico supuso que las cosas iban tomando un rumbo peligroso.

-San, Rach ¿Están bien?- las chicas asintieron- Schuester será mejor que te retires o llamaré a un profesor.

Will ni siquiera lo miró.

-Vaya, López, no sabía que tenían que venir a salvarte, yo creía que podías solucionar tus problemas como la niña grande que dices ser. Al final eres solo otra niña tonta y asustadiza como la sangre sucia de tu amiga.

David gruñó, e hizo ademán de acercarse al chico. Pero la mano de Santana en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Te demostraré que ni Rach ni yo somos niñas asustadizas- su voz adquirió un borde amenazante- mañana en la clase de duelos, espero que estés preparado. - se detuvo un segundo para analizar a su próxima víctima. Smythe estaba en el año de Quinn y Kurt,por lo que el único oponente de su edad era Karovsky- Porque Rachel y yo les demostraremos como es un duelo de verdad a ti y a tus amiguitos de Slytherin . Karovsky espero que lleves algún curso avanzado de artes oscuras porque Rachel no es una chica muy fácil. Silo sabré yo.

Will echó la cabeza hacia atrás al reír.

-¿Crees que ustedes chicas de tercero, podrán contra mí un alumno que es de quinto año? Por favor, no me hagan reír.

-No vas a reír, Schuester- Santana sonrió –llorarás.

-Ya veremos.

Y con eso, se alejó por el pasillo. Comenzaron a alejarse. David dejó a Santana y a Rachel después de llevar a Sebastián y a Karovsky con Snape. El chico se notaba preocupado por Santana, ya que Will Schuester era brillante en los duelos y en las artes oscuras, y era conocido por hacer trampa en los duelos.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel. Esta le sonrió débilmente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la rubia, y besó su frente.

Quinn se sonrojó ligeramente. Pero abrazó a Rachel por la cintura. Se separó un poco, y le preguntó lo que la había estado molestando.

-¿Rach?- esta solo miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, pero asintió para indicarle que la escuchaba – ¿Por qué Will Schuester dijo que su padre y tu madre tenían algo en común?

Santana se tensó, y observó a Rachel, preocupada. Rachel estaba congelada en su lugar, aún escuchaba la voz de su madre repitiéndole cosas que ella no comprendía.

Tomó aire, y se preparó para decirle a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo algo que quizá acabaría con la forma en que veía a Rachel.

-Su padre y mi madre se parecían porque….-miró a Quinn directamente a los ojos- ambos son _mortifagos_.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Tina la miraba con curiosidad y señalaba a la puerta con su cabeza sonriente. Quinn miró a donde esta señalaba y sintió que la respiración se le cortaba.

-¿Rachel?- su voz era un susurro pero la persona parecía haberla escuchado a la perfección.

-¿Pequeña Quinn? ¿Lucy? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Quinn se levantó, y al mirar a la persona no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se derramasen por su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una disculpa por la tardanza. Solo falta la tercera parte del capitulo para que la acción comienza. (:**

**Espero de todo corazón que les este agradando la historia.**

**Para contestar sus preguntas acerca de si será o no faberry, les contestaré que ni yo se. Por que no sabría describir la relación entre Rachel y Quinn, ya que no es una amistad normal pero no es del todo romance entre ellas. Es algo un poco plátonico,pero aún así hay algo, así que no se desesperen que ya saldrá. **

**Pronto saldrá Santana. **

* * *

**"Always the same memories: Regrets"**

Rachel se encontraba en el sofá durmiendo profundamente con un brazo cruzándole el rostro. Se movió un poco entre sueños, y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, murmurando quedamente.

Su elfa domestica se acercó a ella cubriéndola con una manta. Rachel suspiró feliz, acurrucándose entre la manta. Grisella limpiaba los muebles de la pequeña estancia con un plumero que era del tamaño de su raquítico cuerpo.

La elfa miró detenidamente a Rachel, y un sentimiento extraño la inundo. Quería mucho a la joven, ya que desde pequeña había estado a su cargo. El padre de Rachel le había pedido personalmente que en su ausencia cuidara de ella como si fuera suya, a lo que la elfa confundida aceptó, sin comprender en su totalidad lo que esto implicaba, aunque ahora lo comprendía y se alegraba de la confianza que Hiram Berry había tenido en ella.

Un fuerte _¡Puff!_ inundó la casa. Rachel abrió los ojos soñolienta, para momentos después solo encogerse de hombros y se taparse el rostro con la manta, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

De la pantalla de humo, salió una figura vestida con un traje deportivo. La mujer sonrió burlona y, sacó su varita del bolsillo de traje. Se tocó con ella la garganta e invocó un simple hechizo para amplificar la voz.

-¡Buenos días, querida ahijada!- Rachel brincó del susto y cayó al suelo.

-¡Buenos días, madrina Sue!- murmuró irritada mientras se sobaba el trasero, y se levantaba con cuidado. Mantuvo una mueca de fastidio en el rostro mientras se sentaba en el sofá, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-No puedo creer que yo, Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora del mejor equipo de Quiddich femenino de toda la historia las "Cheerios", tenga una ahijada tan perezosa como tú. Merlín debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Sue la siguió, dándole un sermón acerca de que debería hacer algo con su vida.

-Sue, muy pocas personas quieren darle un trabajo a la "demente" de Rachel Berry- Se bebió el agua de golpe.

Sue torció la boca. Estaba al tanto de la condición de su ahijada. Desgraciadamente en el mundo de los magos sobraba una excusa para ser rechazado. Ella lo había presenciado de primera mano con su hermana mayor, a quien se le negó todo tipo de oportunidades hasta que su vida había llegado a su fin.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Rachel, apretándolo fuertemente. Sue sonrió burlonamente.

- Lo mismo decían de Sue Sylvester y mira hasta donde ha llegado.

Rachel suspiró, literalmente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar que un comentario sarcástico de su parte arruinara la convivencia. Optó por sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse de nuevo a la sala de estar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué harás hoy?- la voz de Sue albergaba una genuina curiosidad.

Rachel dirigió una mirada hacia la mesita de té, que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación donde la nota de Quinn se encontraba.

-Saldré

-¿Saldrás?

-Sí, es lo que dije.

- ¿A dónde?

-Afuera

-Rachel, no juegues conmigo

-Sue, no entiendo el motivo de tu pregunta, saldré y eso es todo lo que debería importarte.

-Rachel- su tono de voz era tenso- Hiram te dejó a mi cargo, y debido a tu _condición_, creo que me he ganado el derecho de saber a dónde te diriges.

Rachel suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez derrotada. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la forma en que Sue había dicho _condición_, no era que fuese particularmente peligrosa, era el hecho que fuese impredescible.

-Erhm- carraspeó aclarándose la garganta.- hace unos días me llegó una carta de una vieja amiga diciendo que nos viéramos en... bueno en este momento no recuerdo el nombre del lugar- frunció el ceño, eso le ocurría muy a menudo, olvidar cosas de un momento a otro- pero me parece buena idea, digo, supongo que salir no sería malo ¿no crees?

Sue se quedo en silencio durante un largo momento, solo observaba a Rachel, estudiándola.

-Muy bien, ¿Cual amiga?

Rachel tragó saliva audiblemente. Desgraciadamente su madrina Sue tenía algunos prejuicios en cuanto a la pureza de la sangre por lo cual nunca había estado de acuerdo con su amistad con Quinn.

-Quinn Fabray.

-¿Quien?

-Quinn Fabray. Mi compañera de Gryffindor.

-Te refieres a la chica con cabello corto, ¿la rubia?

-Sí, ella.

-Ya veo.

Rachel miró a su madrina, pero el rostro de esta carecía de emoción. Rachel desvió la mirada.

-Entonces- tosió un poco.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Ummm- se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello con una mano temblorosa- ¿qué opinas?

Sue suspiró, y su postura se relajó notablemente. Su rostro de pronto se mostro más cansado y un poco más viejo, ya no parecía la Sue jovial.

-No lo sé, simplemente no sé qué decirte- miró a Rachel seriamente a los ojos- ¿Tú crees que es buena idea?

-Amm supongo que sí, madrina. Digo, aparte de ti y Puck, no veo a mucha gente, es más no veo a nadie.

Sue sacó de su traje una botellita pequeña, la abrió rápidamente y le dio un trago, hizo una mueca. Rachel desvió la mirada, sabía que en la botellita había whiskey y que su madrina siempre cargaba con ella.

- Y no me opongo a eso, Rachel. Es solo que no entiendo porque querrías volver a ver a esa persona después de lo que pasó.

Los labios de Rachel se transformaron en una fina línea. Respiró profundamente.

- Porque...

-¿Por qué, Rachel? ¿Por qué después de todo no puedes seguir adelante? ¿Por qué no puedes seguir con tu vida?

Las palabras de Sue eran duras, y Rachel apretó los ojos fuertemente en un intento fallido de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

-Quiero verla, porque- un sollozo se abrió paso a través de su garganta- quiero poder dormir sin que los remordimientos me persigan en los sueños. Es lo único que quiero.

La voz de Rachel se quebró, y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Sue la miró con tristeza, si alguien había sufrido grandes pérdidas era Rachel, pensó. Se acercó a la chica y la rodeo con sus brazos, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

-Gracias, madrina- sonrió cuando estuvo más tranquila- Enserio, cuando Hiram se marchó a Bulgaria para enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras en Durmstrang, tú fuiste la que se ocupó de mi en cuanto salí de San Mungo. Por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, Gracias.

Sue se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente. Se acarició el antebrazo izquierdo distraídamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, hija- su voz sonaba extrañamente vulnerable, algo que la mujer nunca mostraba- A pesar de todo lo malo que he cometido- volvió a tocar su brazo, y Rachel comprendió a que se refería- Leroy, Hiram y tú, pero sobretodo Leroy y tu, siempre me acogieron como parte de la familia. Tu- su voz se quebró- nunca sabrás lo que eso significa para mí.

Rachel solo atinó a sacudir la cabeza, mientras Sue sonreía aún con lágrimas resbalándosele por las mejillas.

-Entonces ¿qué harás?

Rachel acarició distraídamente con sus delgados dedos una cicatriz ligeramente visible en el puente de su nariz.

- Pues - inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente- Grisella me daré una ducha. Rachel Berry nunca llega tarde a una cita.

* * *

_-Su padre y mi madre se parecían porque….-miró a Quinn directamente a los ojos- ambos son mortifagos._

_Quinn se quedo congelada en su lugar. Tenía los ojos salidos de sus orbitas, y miró a Rachel, quien la observaba expectante. Sacudió la cabeza, temiendo haber escuchado mal. Se alejó de Rachel inconscientemente, no notando la mirada herida de esta._

_Volteó a ver a Santana, quien observaba a Rachel con una expresión preocupada. Las miradas de Quinn y Santana se encontraron. Santana suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante._

_En ese momento Quinn Fabray se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba de donde provenían ninguna de sus dos amigas, ella las quería de igual forma._

_Rachel cerró los ojos fuertemente, las imágenes de Shelby inundaban su mente y no pudo evitar que miles de escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal. En verdad sentía terror y aversión hacía su progenitora. Apretó la mandíbula, intentó reunir el coraje suficiente para mirar a Quinn, pero no podía, temía que la chica le diera la espalda al conocer uno de sus más oscuros secretos._

_El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, cuando un pequeño cuerpo embistió contra el suyo. Rachel abrió los ojos rápidamente y su visión se vio bloqueada por una masa de cabello rubio. Su mirada se desvió hasta Santana, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Los brazos de Quinn la rodeaban por la cintura, y tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de Rachel. _

_-No me importa quién sea tu madre, Rach- la voz de Quinn temblaba- lo que me importa es que tu eres mi amiga._

_Rachel cerró los ojos de nuevo, y cuando habló fue en un susurro._

_-¿No piensas que pueda ser como ella? ¿Qué sea como Will? ¿Qué- su voz se quebró, tomó aire de nuevo- pueda hacerte daño?_

_Quinn se apartó de Rachel, y le sonrió._

_-Rachel, tú y Santana, no han hecho más que protegerme. Si fueras como tú madre, seguramente ni me hubieras dirigido la palabra. Eres mi mejor amiga, Rach. Y nada va a cambiar eso._

_Rachel se quedo sin palabras. Tuvo que respirar varias veces, y su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero ya no de temor si no de alegría. Sonrió, una sonrisa tan grande y cálida que las mejillas le dolieron. _

_Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña Fabray y susurró contra su oído. _

_Te quiero, Quinn. Nada va a cambiar eso._

_Quinn solo sacudió la cabeza y abrazó a su amiga._

_Santana observaba la escena con un rostro inescrutable. No estaba segura del sentimiento que embargaba. De cierto modo, sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento privado de ambas chicas. Pero eran sus amigas también así que eso no era malo ¿no? Ella podía estar ahí. Aunque también sentía ¿celos? Por supuesto que no, Rachel era su amiga y Quinn también. Se sentía incomoda por que el secreto de su madre era algo que pertenecía solamente a Santana y Rachel. _

_Rachel se apartó de Quinn. Y dirigió su mirada hacía Santana. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, invitándola a unirse a su abrazo. Santana sacudió la cabeza riendo, y se acercó a sus amigas._

* * *

Rachel parpadeó, cuando una mano se movía enfrente de su rostro. Sue la observaba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?- carraspeó.

Sue la observó en silencio antes de responder lentamente.

Nada – comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida- Es solo que dijiste que te ducharías, y no te moviste. Pero olvídalo, esta vieja bruja solo estaba siendo paranoica.

Rachel intentó decir algo, pero Sue alzó una mano como diciendo que la conversación se había terminado.

-Como sea, tengo que ir con las "Cheerios" y hacer otras cosas- dirigió una mirada rápida hacia su antebrazo, antes de encontrarse con la mirada desaprobatoria de Rachel- Bueno, cuídate.

Y con esas últimas palabras. Desapareció bajo una cortina de humo.

Rachel se dirigió a su habitación para tomar la ducha.

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente, y se sumergió hasta la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y flashes de las últimas imágenes de Quinn transcurrían detrás de sus parpados.

Salió de su trance cuando la voz de su pequeña elfa se escuchó amortiguada por la puerta del baño.

-Señorita Rachel, si no sale ahora no llegará a tiempo a su cita.

Rachel se envolvió en una toalla blanca, y salió del baño con el cabello castaño escurriendo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, pensando en que ropa debía ponerse. Pero lo que parecía segundos, para ella transcurrían como horas. Era parte de su enfermedad, la confusión, que abarcaba todo su cerebro. Una enfermedad consecuencia de sufrir la maldición _"cruciatus" _por algunos segundos. Y cuyo catalizador había sido aquella noche desastrosa.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su closet. Sacó un par de pantalones negros que le quedaban algo grande y una blusa blanca. Comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, cuando sintió algo de frio, por lo que decidió ponerse un abrigo negro de botones.

Por último, se puso unas botas negras. Se miró rápidamente en el espejo comprobando su aspecto, se aplicó algo de delineador negro en los ojos. Su cabello se veía algo revuelto, pero la hacía verse atractiva. Se veía algo pálida pero nada preocupante.

Se despidió de la vieja elfa, y salió a la calle. Uso un rápido hechizo "_apparate_", y apareció ante la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Sintió sus manos temblar con ansiedad, y tomó un profundo respiro.

La gente que pasaba a su lado, la miraba extraño. La juzgaban, le tenía lastima. Pero ella decidió que ya no le preocupaban esas miradas.

* * *

"_All this time__ …..__I can make it right__ …__With one more try__ ….__Can we start again?__ …__In my eyes, can you forgive me now?__ …__ Can we start again?__"_

Y entró.

El aire quedó atrapado en sus pulmones, y por un momento pensó que no podría volver a respirar. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, cuando una calidez tomó posesión de este. Era como si todo alrededor se hubiese esfumado y solo pudiese ver a la persona que había cambiado su vida completamente.

La persona, tenia cerrados los ojos, y los abrió de golpe, buscando. Siempre buscando, pensó Rachel. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los labios de ella se movieron y Rachel no necesitó escucharla para saber lo que había dicho. Aún estaba en shock. Ni siquiera registraba lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Pequeña Quinn? ¿Lucy? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Rachel avanzó lentamente, al tiempo que Quinn se levantaba lentamente de su asiento. Notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por las mejillas de Quinn.

Al llegar a donde estaba Quinn, quien estaba quieta y en silencio como si temiera que Rachel saliera corriendo, no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que las mejillas le dolieron, como la vez que había confesado acerca de su madre y la alegría que sintió cuando Quinn no le dio la espalda.

-Quinn eres tú.- Sonó más como un grito, y algunos de los comensales voltearon a verla de mal humor. – Aún no puedo creerlo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, Rachel tomó a Quinn por la cintura y la cargó dando vueltas.

-¡Por Merlín, Lucy! – dijo apenas la puso en el piso. Rachel reía sin aliento- Mírate, - hizo un gesto con sus manos señalando el cuerpo de Quinn- creciste, estas hermosa.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse, agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza. Sintió unos dedos fríos en su barbilla, alzándola delicadamente y se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Rachel. Esta sonrió amablemente, antes de abrazar a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te había extrañado - susurró en su oído- hasta este momento.

* * *

"_I have known you my whole life__ …__I got used to living without you__ …..__Dreaming about you__ …..__I wish that I could save you from the hurt__ …..__God knows I've tried__ …..__You know I love you, I really do__ ….__but im not the person I used to be"_

Quinn fue a su lugar y tomó asiento. Rachel miró alrededor ansiosa, los lugares públicos, llenos de personas la ponían nerviosa, pero se obligó a sonreír como si no pasara nada. Se sentó enfrente de Quinn, y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

Tina apareció de la nada, sonriendo. Rachel la miró y volvió a mirar la mesa. Parpadeó entonces, y volvió a ver a Tina, esta vez con una sonrisa llena de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Chang? – Tina rodó los ojos.

-Tina, Rachel- Rachel solo sonrió, levantándose, sorprendiendo a las chicas cuando envolvió a Tina en un breve abrazo- Es bueno volver a verte, Ravenclaw- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Lo mismo digo, Berry- Rachel sacudió la cabeza- Te ves – titubeó, buscando una palabra que describiera el estado en el que la morena se encontraba- saludable. Guapa, Rach. El tiempo te ha sentado bien.

Rachel sonrió un poco más tensamente. Tina decidió cambiar el tema, notando como la actitud de Rachel cambiaba.

Bueno- se removió incomoda- ¿Qué les traigo, chicas?

Quinn le sonrió a Tina, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla.

Las dos observaron con ojos abiertos como platos a Rachel, quien pidió una botella de Whiskey de Fuego. Tina desapareció enseguida.

-No sabía que tomaras- dijo Quinn.

Rachel, quien llevaba rato observando a los clientes, sonrió con malicia.

-Eso es porque no lo hago.

La rubia alzó una ceja rubia.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno-dijo casualmente- ahora que me he escapado de mis carceleros, aprovecharé la oportunidad.

Antes de que Quinn pudiese opinar, Tina apareció con las órdenes. Les dedicó una sonrisa, y se disculpó para seguir trabajando.

Rachel se sirvió una copa a rebosar del líquido dorado, y con un brindis la vació de golpe. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras conversaban de cosas insignificantes. Estaban hablando del trabajo de Quinn en Hogwarts, cuando Rachel se sirvió la tercera copa derramando un poco de contenido.

-Ups- bebió la mitad del vaso, cuando habló arrastraba las palabras- Cuanto lo siento, Quinn.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Se dedicó a observar a Rachel. Su amiga estaba demasiado pálida, había perdido el bonito tono de piel. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, por un momento deseó extender su mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero desechó el pensamiento de inmediato. Sus pómulos se veían prominentes, y cuando sonreía se marcaban aún más si era posible.

La forma en que arrugó la nariz al derramarse el Whiskey hizo que la cicatriz sonrosada del puente de la nariz sobresaltara, y notó con sorpresa que Rachel tenía la manía de tocársela cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Lo siguiente que observó fue la curiosa manera en que iba vestida la morena. La mayoría de magos y brujas que se encontraban en el lugar llevaban túnicas. Pero Rachel tenía unos pantalones negros, y un abrigo, como un muggle usaría en invierno. Como el abrigo estaba desabrochado, Quinn pudo fijarse en la blusa blanca que dejaba ver su pecho marcado. En el lugar donde el cuello conectaba con el hombro, había otra cicatriz rosada aún más alargada y más fea que la del puente de la nariz, como si la herida hubiese sido más profunda.

Una delgada mano se agitó enfrente de su rostro. Cuando volvió al presente, Rachel le sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa feliz era más bien forzada.

-Vaya, Fabray. Si con cerveza de mantequilla te emborrachas, no sé qué hará contigo el whiskey.

-No tienes por qué disculparte por el whiskey, a todos se nos derrama de vez en cuando.

Rachel rio entre dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante, tan cerca de Quinn, que está podía sentir su cálido aliento en el rostro y el inconfundible olor a alcohol en el aire.

-Pero si no me refería a esto- señaló con la cabeza la mesa- me refería- se inclinó un poco más- a lo de- de un momento a otro sus labios se inclinaron hacia abajo y se alejó de Quinn con aire triste- Puck. Es un idiota.

Quinn apartó la mirada, apretó los dientes.

-No tienes nada que disculparte, Rach- aseguró con voz queda.

Rachel hizo un ruido, y cuando Quinn la miró, la encontró observando el techo con el ceño fruncido. Se balanceaba en la silla, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Cuando sintió los ojos de Quinn en ella, se enderezó. Pero se reusó a devolverle la mirada.

Habló lentamente.

No sé qué has visto en él, rubia. – bebió un largo trago de whiskey- Pero supongo que algo bueno, algo más que su- sus ojos ahora más claros que nunca se encontraron con los de Quinn- _físico._

Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de su rostro.

Como dije es un idiota- soltó una carcajada. Quinn estaba confundida, los cambios de humor de Rachel eran bruscos y, vagamente recordó a Santana mencionándoselo- Pero, mi querida Lucy, yo que tú me preocuparía por nuestra _Sanny, _escuché que salióde Azkaban. Y las dos sabemos que no le gusta compartir, mucho menos cuando se trata de un hombre.

Rio de nuevo, esta vez era un sonido más tenso. Llamó a Tina y le pidió una nueva botella, la asiática miró a Quinn buscando su aprobación. La rubia se encogió de hombros. Pasaron algunos segundos, y Quinn se removió en su asiento nerviosa, quería hablar de algo con Rachel pero no sabía cómo mencionarlo. Inhaló y se volvió a Rachel con determinación.

-Rach- su voz era firme- hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Puedo?

Rachel no contestó, ni siquiera la miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared, de modo que tenía medio cuerpo girado. Su postura se tensó de inmediato, y sus manos se crisparon en un puño. A pesar de tener la mandíbula firmemente apretada, asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Quinn tomó aire de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me prohibiste seguir visitándote en San Mungo?

El ambiente se tornó sombrío. Rachel no respondió en seguida. Es más, no parecía que fuese a responder. Su figura de pronto, se giró abruptamente hacia Quinn. Pero ahora demostraba cansancio, derrota. Sus hombros se encorvaron, y sus labios estaban formados en una fina línea. Como si se estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se nublaron, y su rostro demostraba un gran pesar, como si le doliera físicamente alguna parte del cuerpo.

Y entonces, desapareció. Su rostro estaba en blanco. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y cruzó las manos en la mesa. Sus ojos ya no estaban nublados, pero estaban fríos. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y observó fijamente a Quinn durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus atractivas facciones parecían esculpidas en mármol.

Soltó un suspiro, cargado de resignación. Y sus labios se torcieron, curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba formando una mueca. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el techo.

Cuando habló, las palabras que pronunció se encargaron de destruir las migajas del corazón de Quinn Fabray.

Te odiaba, Quinn- su voz carecía de emoción. Era fría como el acero.- Te odiaba tanto, que detestaba que me visitaras.

Quinn comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sus sollozos sacudían sus hombros fuertemente. Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Tina hizo ademán de acercarse a la mesa, pero Rachel la detuvo en sus movimientos con un movimiento de la mano, como diciéndole que ella se encargaría. Quinn seguía llorando, aunque sus sollozos habían disminuido en su intensidad.

Rachel tenía la mandíbula más apretada que nunca. Observó como Quinn derramaba lágrimas gracias a ella. Desvió la mirada al techo, inhaló con fuerza y exhaló de manera lenta. Sentía una bola en la garganta que le impedía tragar saliva.

Quinn estuvo a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, cuando de pronto sintió delgados dedos apoderarse de sus muñecas. Luchó contra aquellos dedos, pero eran firmes y no le dejaban escapatoria. Con cuidado, jalaron sus muñecas dejando su rostro al descubierto. Cerró los ojos, y los abrió de golpe cuando sintió manos acariciando sus mejillas. Intentó apartarse pero la mantuvieron en su lugar.

Rachel se había levantado de su lugar y estaba al lado de ella. Quinn se levantó de su silla y se preparó para salir, pero de nuevo una mano estaba aferrada a su muñeca, la sacudió. La mano no la soltó. Se encontró con la mirada de Rachel, su expresión se había suavizado. La atrajo hacia si bruscamente. Y Quinn, se removió entre sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña Lucy-susurró en su oído- siempre tan difícil.

Quinn se quedó quieta, y aunque no le devolvió el abrazo a Rachel tampoco se apartó. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Rachel. La morena tarareaba en voz baja. Después, cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, se apartó de la morena y esta no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Rachel regresó a su lugar, y tomó asiento. Dirigió la mirada hasta el techo, se recordó que debía de estar tranquila pero todo le dolía tanto, que ya no sabía qué hacer. Su interior estaba revuelto, no tanto como para perder el control pero suficiente para sufrir ese dolor casi físico. Estiró y encogió los dedos, sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y tomar un respiro. Después al bajar la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos miel que la miraban con una intensidad que le cortó la respiración. Tensó la mandíbula y, con la cabeza señaló el asiento.

Quinn continúo observando a Rachel, casi sin parpadear. Cuando la morena insistió en que se sentara, sacudió la cabeza negativamente. La morena resopló frustrada.

-Quinn- dijo exasperada- toma asiento.

Quinn miró hacia otro lado.

-Quinn- gruñó- siéntate.- suspiró- _por favor._

Algo en la súplica de Rachel, hizo que Quinn se sentara a regañadientes.

-Deberías de tenerme algo de fé, rubia- sonrió- ni siquiera has acabado de escucharme cuando ya estabas llorando.

Quinn la miró con curiosidad.

-Después de todo, - miró al techo, y la volvió a mirar- _yo nunca podría odiarte._


End file.
